Saute !
by Solae44
Summary: Emma décide de fêter l'anniversaire de Régina, sa meilleure amie. Cela ne débute pas comme elle l'avait espéré.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes.

Me voilà pour un OS en deux parties. Nous sommes loin des contes de fées même si parfois le conte de fée peut être à côté de nous. C'est le cas pour Emma et Régina, deux idiotes aveugles qui se connaissent depuis l'enfance et qui s'aiment en secret.

Merci à ma chère beta sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas aussi agréable à lire.

La seconde partie de cette OS est déjà écrite, elle arrivera la semaine prochaine.

Merci à vous pour votre présence lors du finale de Route 66, vos reviews ont été un vrai plaisir à lire.

J'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire cette première partie tranquillement.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Saute !**

**Partie 1**

Ce matin, Emma se lève de bonne heure. De très bonne heure. La nuit résiste encore face au lever du soleil qui ne tardera pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Et les milliers d'étoiles éclairent encore le ciel bleu marine quand la blonde tire sur sa couette afin de sauter hors du lit. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial puisque c'est l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie, Régina. Meilleure amie pour laquelle elle éprouve des sentiments bien plus forts qu'une simple amitié. Meilleure amie qui fréquente depuis quelques jours un crétin du nom de Robin. Quand, au cours d'une soirée, comme elles aiment en faire toutes les deux, elle avait avoué à Emma qu'elle laissait une chance à cet homme, Emma l'avait alors avertie de ne pas se précipiter, qu'une meilleure personne l'attendait sûrement et que ce Robin de pacotille ne la méritait pas. Ce à quoi Régina avait répondu : "Tu connais quelqu'un qui se porte volontaire ? Quelqu'un qui éprouverait enfin plus qu'un intérêt purement physique envers moi ? Quelqu'un pour qui je ferais battre réellement le coeur ? Parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne ne m'a vraiment aimée pour ce que je suis.". Emma n'avait pas osé se révéler et à cet instant, elle le regrettait. Mais en ce jour particulier, Emma ne laissera pas sa chance de bonheur lui filer entre les doigts.

Dans sa douche, elle imagine la tête de son amie devant le cadeau qu'elle a prévu et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, un rire incontrôlable vient faire vibrer ses cordes vocales. Pour le moment, Emma est euphorique. Contente de son plan. Prête à tout faire pour conquérir sa belle. Elle se lave le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur en fête. Une serviette autour du corps, elle entre dans sa chambre avant d'ouvrir les portes de son armoire. Tout en cherchant du regard la tenue adéquate pour une telle surprise, Emma sèche ses cheveux couleur miel à l'aide d'une petite serviette éponge. Sans prendre la peine de les sécher complètement, Emma jette la serviette sur le bord du lit et s'avance un peu plus près des piles de vêtements bien pliés. Heureusement pour elle, Régina est née aux beaux jours et par chance, Madame Météo a prévu un magnifique soleil pour aujourd'hui. Après moultes réflexions, Emma décide de garder ses habitudes et opte pour un jean bleu nuit ainsi que d'un débardeur blanc écru et d'une chemise en flanelle pour mettre par-dessus.

* * *

Quelques rues plus loin, alors que le soleil se montre enfin à travers les volets en bois et que l'odeur du café vient chatouiller ses narines, Régina sort seulement un bras de sous la couette afin de récupérer son téléphone portable posé sur sa table de nuit. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et pour avoir entendu son téléphone vibrer dans la nuit, elle sait qu'elle a reçu des messages.

Le premier est bien évidemment de Robin, sans trop de surprise puisque Régina lui a annoncé la veille. Il voulait l'inviter au restaurant, mais en raison d'un repas de famille pour cette occasion elle avait été obligée de décliner son offre. Avec une once de soulagement. Envoyé juste avant que son réveil sonne, vers 8h30 :

* Joyeux anniversaire beauté. J'ai hâte de te voir. Bisous. *

Le deuxième sur la liste est un de sa mère, envoyé tôt ce matin vers 7h :

* Bon anniversaire ma chérie ! 35 ans déjà ! Je revois encore ta soeur te courir après en couche dans toute la maison. Dieu que ces années-là sont les plus belles de ma vie. Rendez-vous ce soir pour fêter ça à la maison. Sans faute et sans retard. Passe une bonne journée ma fille ! Nous t'aimons très fort. *

Le troisième est de Katherine, une collègue de boulot qui finit sûrement son roulement à la clinique, envoyé vers 6h15 :

* Bon anniversaire la belle ! Pense au gâteau pour ton équipe de nuit quand tu reviendras de congés ! Bises et bonne journée. *

Le quatrième et du coup le premier de cette journée est celui qui pousse Régina à étirer ses lèvres dans un large sourire matinal. Il est 00h01 et Emma a attendu l'arrivée du jour J, comme tous les ans, afin d'être la première à lui souhaiter. Au début, ça amusait Régina, puis ça lui plaisait, ensuite elle les attendait et maintenant, elle espère que jamais ça ne s'arrêtera. Son message, c'est comme un gage que l'année à venir sera bonne, comme une puissance nécessaire pour faire face aux prochains 365 jours, comme une promesse d'être toujours à ses côtés :

* Ma Régina. Il est 23h43, mais le temps de trouver les mots, minuit aura déjà sonné. Vingt ans qu'on se connait et vingt ans qu'on ne se sépare plus. J'en viens à remercier l'univers tout entier pour m'avoir mise sur ta route. Je suis même arrivée à un point où je me trouve chanceuse d'avoir été abandonnée à la naissance. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, les Swan ne m'aurait pas adoptée et je n'aurais pas fini dans ta classe. Le hasard. Le destin. Un concours de circonstance. Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais c'est un bonheur immense de t'avoir dans ma vie depuis ce jour de février où j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois. On a fait les 400 coups ensemble, on faisait le mur juste pour passer la soirée ensemble au bord du lac, on a eu nos diplômes grâce à des heures et des heures de révisions ensemble, on a partagé nos premiers émois, on est devenu adultes ensemble et je nous imagine bien partager la même maison de retraite dans 50 ans. Tant que tu es près de moi, je suis bien. Je te souhaite le meilleur des anniversaires et la plus belle des journées. Je t'aime, Régina. *

Le message d'Emma aura eu raison d'elle. C'est les larmes aux yeux que Régina éteint son téléphone avant de recouvrir ses épaules de sa couette. L'évocation de leurs souvenirs ne fait que remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Comment être si proche de quelqu'un sans pour autant être vraiment avec elle ? Voilà ce qui ronge Régina depuis plusieurs mois, elle ne voit plus Emma comme une simple amie. Elle voit en Emma celle qui pourrait faire d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Si seulement la brune avait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Emma, elle n'en serait pas à sortir avec Robin, pour combler l'attention qu'elle n'aura jamais de la part d'Emma. Mais révéler son amour aurait pu faire fuir sa meilleure amie, et cette solution n'est simplement pas envisageable. Par conséquent, Régina a pris la bonne décision en gardant pour elle des informations qui bousculeraient leurs vies à coup sûr.

Alors qu'elle commence juste à sécher ses larmes, la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Elle sait que Robin doit passer la prendre pour passer la journée ensemble, mais il est un peu trop tôt et Régina est déjà lassée de devoir se l'infliger dès 8h55. D'un pas ankylosé, Régina se dirige jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et ne prend pas la peine de regarder à travers le témoin avant d'ouvrir. Le poids sur ses épaules disparaît quand devant elle se dresse une longue chevelure blonde et un sourire sincère offrant une vue sur une dentition parfaite.

\- Emma !

\- Bon anniversaire !, lance joyeusement la blonde en tendant vers Régina une petit cupcake à la pomme surmonté d'une crème parfaitement enroulée sur elle-même.

\- Mon préféré !, déclare Régina en le saisissant entre ses mains comme un précieux trésor. T'es la meilleure !

\- Tu ne le savais pas encore ?!

\- J'avais encore un léger doute !, répond amusée Régina en voyant le regard faussement outré de son amie.

\- Par contre, ça serait bien que tu fermes ta robe de chambre parce que ta nuisette, c'est à la limite de l'indécence et interdit aux moins de 18 ans.

Régina sent la chaleur lui monter aux joues suite aux propos de son amie. La regarderait-elle au point de la détailler ? Au point d'être jalouse que d'autres puissent l'observer ? Régina connait la réponse à cette question, mais sur le moment, elle aurait aimé que ça soit le cas.

\- Si la vue dérange, il ne faut pas regarder !, minaude Régina avant de passer la tête dans le couloir de l'étage et de regarder à droite et à gauche, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Emma.

\- Mais ça ne va pas non ! Rentre immédiatement ! ordonne son amie en posant ses mains sur ses hanches afin de la faire reculer dans l'appartement.

Une fois le corps de son amie à l'abri de tout regard indiscret, Emma referme la porte derrière elle avant de caler son dos contre celle-ci et de plaquer sa main contre son coeur.

\- T'auras ma mort !

\- Mais non, personne n'aurait regardé de toute façon.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Comment ne pas regarder un corps comme le tien ? Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que tu es magnifique. D'autant plus en tenue légère. Heureusement que c'était moi derrière la porte et pas un fou furieux !

\- Si tu savais comme je suis contente que ça soit toi, murmure tristement Régina avant de s'échapper dans la cuisine sans laisser à Emma le droit de répondre.

La blonde ne sait pas si elle a bien entendu ou juste rêvé les mots prononcés par Régina. Ne souhaitant pas créer de malaise inutile, elle rejoint son amie en train de servir deux tasses de café. Sans même lui demander son avis, Emma ouvre un placard et en sort une petite boite métallique bien rangée derrière une pile de saladiers. Assise sur le plan de travail, comme à son habitude, Emma prend le temps de fouiner à l'intérieur de la boite pour y trouver la bougie parfaite. Tressée de bleu et de blanc, cette bougie sera à la hauteur de l'événement. Régina, amusée par le comportement de son amie, sort le petit gâteau de sa boite et le pose sur la table avant qu'Emma vienne y planter la bougie pour l'allumer.

\- Fais un voeu.

\- On a passé l'âge, non ?

\- Non, fais un voeu !

Expirant bruyamment face à la ténacité d'Emma, Régina finit par fermer les yeux et par prendre quelques secondes afin de formuler son voeu en silence, avant d'éteindre sa bougie d'un souffle court. Le sourire d'Emma à ce moment vaut tous les cadeaux d'anniversaire. Comme portée par l'instant, Régina contourne la table et vient se glisser contre son amie. Aussitôt, deux bras forts et rassurants enveloppent le corps de Régina dans une étreinte salvatrice dont toutes les deux savourent le plaisir caché.

\- Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu es là de si bonne heure ?

\- J'n'ai pas le droit d'être là tôt pour ton anniversaire ?!

\- Bien sûr que si, et pas que pour mon anniversaire !

\- Aaaah, je préfère !

\- D'ailleurs, tu es la seule et l'unique à débarquer comme ça de bonne heure.

\- J'aime être la seule et l'unique !, souffle Emma à l'oreille de la brune la faisant frissonner de bien-être.

\- Bon alors ?, insiste la petite brune en se décollant à regret d'Emma pour la voir s'assoir sur le plan de travail.

\- T'es pas croyable toi, mais tu as raison !, s'enthousiasme fièrement Emma, je suis là pour te faire une surprise. Habille-toi de façon décontractée et on part !, annonce-t-elle gaiement avec un grand sourire avant de remarquer le visage fermé de la personne concernée.

\- Emma..., commence Régina avant de poser une main sur la cuisse de la blonde qui sent d'instinct que la suite ne va pas lui plaire, Robin doit venir me chercher en fin de matinée pour qu'on passe la journée ensemble pour mon anniversaire.

\- Oh..., lâche Emma dans un mouvement de recul, comme si la déception qui venait de l'envahir l'avait percutée de plein fouet. Oh, répète-t-elle plus doucement en tentant d'assimiler la nouvelle. J'aurais dû te prévenir... C'est ma faute. Passe une bonne journée avec lui.

\- Emma…

\- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, lance Emma en descendant de plan de travail de la cuisine alors que la peine lui broie le coeur. Faut que je me fasse à l'idée que tu sors avec lui maintenant. A plus tard.

Emma est déjà dans le couloir alors que Régina est encore dans la cuisine et n'a toujours pas réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. La blonde n'avait qu'une hâte, sortir de cet appartement de malheur et de cette situation ridicule. Rapidement, elle est sur le trottoir, devant la façade fraîchement rénovée de l'immeuble de Régina. Un regard vers les fenêtres de son salon et Emma se faufile à travers la foule new-yorkaise pour se rendre à son endroit fétiche : le sommet du Rockefeller Centre.

Arrivée en haut de la tour, Emma a envie de hurler au monde sa tristesse tellement elle est en colère contre elle-même. En colère de ne pas s'être décidée avant. En colère contre Régina. En colère d'imaginer Robin en train de l'embrasser... Mais une fois devant le panorama new-yorkais, offrant à elle une vue imprenable sur Central Park, sa colère s'envole pour ne laisser que sa peine la ronger de l'intérieur. Là, devant l'étendue de la grande pomme, Emma se sent insignifiante. Toute petite. Transparente. Rien. Elle ressent de nouveau ce sentiment absurde de l'abandon alors que ce n'est pas réellement le cas. Régina ne l'abandonne pas, mais Emma, elle, doit abandonner l'idée qu'un jour, elles formeraient un couple. Elle doit abandonner ses sentiments. Les arracher de son coeur, les enrouler et les jeter par-dessus la balustrade. Offrir à New-York la puissance d'un amour pur qui ne sera jamais partagé. Alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue, son téléphone se met à vibrer dans sa poche. En voyant le visage rayonnant de Régina s'afficher sur l'écran, Emma ne peut ignorer la pointe qui vient de lui transpercer le coeur. Pourtant, elle fait glisser l'empreinte verte afin de décrocher l'appel.

\- Emma, Emma !, lance sans attendre une Régina inquiète à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Gina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'empresse de répondre la blonde affolée par l'intonation prise par son amie.

\- Pourquoi tu es au Rockefeller ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Emma est figée sur place avant de regarder autour d'elle. Comment peut-elle savoir où elle se trouve ? Est-elle si prévisible ? N'a-t-elle plus aucun secret pour Régina, hormis celui de son amour pour elle ?! L'a-t-elle simplement suivie ? Emma reste perdue dans ses pensées et ses réflexions si longtemps que Régina finit par en comprendre la raison.

\- L'application GPS.

\- L'app... Celle qu'on avait quand on était gosses ? Tu l'as toujours ?

\- Ose me dire que tu ne l'as plus sur ton téléphone ?

\- Tu marques un point, avoue la blonde incapable de nier ce fait, mais je ne pensais pas que toi, tu l'aurais conservée pendant toutes ces années.

\- Je ne l'utilise pas souvent. À vrai dire, ça faisait des mois que je ne m'en étais pas servie. Mais quand tu pars comme ça, le regard triste, j'ai besoin de savoir où tu vas. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais au Rockefeller, je savais qu'il y avait un problème. Dis-moi, Emma, s'il te plaît.

\- Tout va bien, je...

\- Je sais quand tu mens, Emma. Pas à moi, je t'en prie !

\- Je suis juste un peu triste, mais ça va. J'allais rentrer chez moi et me recoucher. Du coup, je vais pouvoir profiter d'une grasse matinée improvisée, taquine, enjouée, une Emma douée pour les illusions.

\- Emma... si j'avais su...

\- Hey, Gina, ne te prends pas la tête. Profite de ta journée avec ton bel étalon.

\- J'aurais préféré la passer avec toi.

\- Dis pas ça..., souffle Emma en sentant une étrange tension grimper entre elles.

\- Pourquoi ?, demande Régina d'une voix grave, espérant de tout son coeur qu'Emma lui avoue quelque chose qu'elle n'attend plus.

\- Parce que... Parce que c'est plus légitime de passer la journée avec son copain qu'avec sa pote pour son anniversaire.

\- Tu es bien plus qu'une pote, Emma !

\- Je sais. On se voit plus tard de toute façon.

\- Ta surprise peut être remise à demain ?

\- Je vais voir. Je te tiens au courant. Bye !

\- Bye...

Leur communication se coupe brutalement de la part d'Emma, car elle n'aurait pas tenu longtemps face à son envoûtante meilleure amie. Comme promis, elle redescend de son perchoir et rentre chez elle, en se mêlant de nouveau à la foule sur les grands trottoirs new-yorkais.

À quelques kilomètres de là, Régina, assise sur l'un des grands tabourets de sa cuisine, n'a toujours pas quitté la pièce depuis le départ précipité de la jeune blonde. Elle aurait voulu la retenir et lui dire de rester, mais ça n'aurait mené à rien. C'est inutile de retenir un doux rêve qui finit toujours par s'envoler. Peinée plus que de raison après leurs quelques mots échangés au téléphone, la brune décide enfin de se préparer. Robin doit bientôt arriver et il est hors de question qu'il la trouve dans cette tenue. Que dirait Emma ?

* * *

Comme convenu, Emma est rentrée, elle a quitté ses vêtements un à un jusqu'à être simplement en culotte et en t-shirt avant de se glisser sous sa grosse couette épaisse, son téléphone à la main. Elle serpente ses doigts sur l'écran tactile afin de le déverrouiller, puis Emma ouvre la galerie. Il y a plusieurs dossiers rangés stratégiquement. En haut, il y a le dossier "DCIM", celui où vont toutes les photos capturées, comme tout le monde. Puis il y a un dossier "Divers", celui où Emma met les photos qu'elle n'arrive pas à classer. "Téléchargement", celui où Emma enregistre toutes les photos ou images qu'elle trouve sur le net, comme ce petit chaton qui attend d'être adopté depuis quinze jours. "Amis", celui où Emma déplace toutes les photos d'elle et ses amis, parce qu'ils sont importants pour elle. Puis il y a l'avant-dernier dossier, celui de la "Famille". Emma y stocke tous les clichés récents avec les Swan, mais également des images scannées de ses parents biologiques qu'elle avait retrouvés, mais qui malheureusement aujourd'hui, sont décédés. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là, car au-delà du chagrin lié à la perte, Emma voyait ses questions devenir elles aussi orphelines de leurs réponses. Alors quand parfois elle récent le besoin d'avoir une réponse à l'une de ses questions, elle ouvre ce dossier et se perd dans des photos vieilles de plus de quinze ans, lui rappelant alors que jamais elle ne saura. Enfin, il y a le dernier dossier: "Régina". Il regroupe une centaine de photos reparties sur leurs vingt ans d'amitié. Emma les a triées un jour de pluie et en a choisi quelques-unes qu'elle garde ainsi toujours avec elle. Au cas où. Aujourd'hui est un jour "au cas où". Alors Emma appuie sur la première photo. Régina a environ quinze ans, son sourire offre la vision métallique d'un appareil dentaire, mais son regard brillant et malicieux rend la photo magnifique. Et ainsi de suite, Emma fait défiler les photos de sa meilleure amie. Elle finit par s'endormir sur une photo de la brune adulte. Une photo d'il y a quelques jours seulement prise lors d'une soirée théâtre. Régina avait sorti le grand jeu et n'avait fait que séduire un peu plus la blonde déjà complètement dingue de cette divine créature. Une robe noire à une bretelle. Une vue parfaite sur ses jambes hâlées, allongées par une paire de talons aiguille extrêmement féminine. Un chignon léger, laissant quelques mèches rebelles jouer avec la peau douce de ses épaules ou de sa nuque. Emma n'a aucun souvenir de la pièce de théâtre, mais elle n'oubliera jamais cette vision féerique de Régina ce soir-là. Elle était sublime. L'écran de son téléphone posé sur son coeur, Emma laisse ses rêves l'amener où son coeur le souhaite : au creux des bras de Régina.

* * *

Il est maintenant 11h10 et Régina finit de se préparer dans sa salle de bains. Elle n'a pas le coeur à s'amuser, mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Son coeur lui dit de courir rejoindre son amie pour passer la journée avec elle et sa raison l'intime de passer à autre chose pour ne plus espérer inutilement. Une dernière touche de rouge à lèvres. Un dernier regard dans le miroir. Un dernier souffle de courage et Régina sort enfin de son cocon pour retourner dans la cuisine afin de se préparer un expresso. Alors que le liquide noir coule dans une petite tasse transparente, la brune ressasse les derniers événements. La joie d'Emma en arrivant, son expression sérieuse au moment du voeu, la tristesse dans ses perles jades avant de quitter le domicile de Régina. Tout tourne en boucle inlassablement dans sa tête sans lui laisser de répit. Une sensation très désagréable vient se loger au fond de son estomac, lui retournant les tripes dans un triple salto arrière, quand le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.

\- Bonjour Robin, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde en lui permettant d'entrer chez elle.

\- Salut, beauté, s'enjoue-t-il avant d'embrasser Régina sans délicatesse. Tu m'as fait couler un café ? enchaîne-t-il en respirant la bonne odeur de l'arabica.

\- Non, c'est le mien !, rétorque-t-elle tout en se dégageant de son emprise virile pour rejoindre la cuisine. Mais si tu en veux un, demande-moi.

\- Non merci, c'est gentil.

La brune récupère sa tasse fumante en levant les yeux au ciel avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage noir et intense. Le goût amer redonne une vivacité à Régina et d'une traite, elle termine son précieux rituel de 10h30.

\- Bien, qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ?, lui demande-t-elle en se retournant d'un coup, le prenant en flagrant délit de reluquage.

\- Oh, rien d'exceptionnel. J'aimerais simplement qu'on passe la journée ensemble à se balader. Je t'invite à manger ce midi.

À cet instant, Emma revient immédiatement dans sa tête. Malgré sa surcharge de travail à la salle de sport, la belle blonde avait pris le temps de lui concocter une surprise et d'aller lui acheter son cupcake préféré. Robin, à part venir avec ses yeux gourmands, arrive avec les mains vides, même pas un bouquet de fleurs, et n'a fait aucun effort. Pour ses 35 ans, Régina espérait un peu mieux de la part de la personne qui est censée en faire le plus.

\- Dans ce cas, je voudrais passer à la pâtisserie Lucas à quelques rues d'ici. J'aimerais apporter un gâteau pour mes collègues demain soir.

\- Demain soir ? Tu bosses ? Mais quand est-ce qu'on aura une soirée à nous ?

\- Je travaille de nuit Robin, tu le savais, il me semble. Mais non, je suis en congé. C'est juste que demain soir, mon équipe sera complète alors c'est le meilleur moment.

\- Oui oui, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était tout le temps. Ça fait pas beaucoup de soirée au lit tous les deux, déclare-t-il en offrant un clin d'oeil lourd de sens à Régina.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je t'autorise à entrer dans ma chambre, affirme-t-elle avant de prendre une veste légère et d'ouvrir la porte, indiquant à Monsieur qu'il est l'heure d'y aller et que le sujet est clos.

* * *

Tel un gentleman désirant séduire, Robin couvre Régina de délicates petites attentions. Il lui ouvre la porte de sa voiture, lui offre une main attentionnée, choisit une musique romantique, et roule en douceur dans les rues de New-York. Seulement, Régina ne mange pas vraiment de ce pain-là. La brune est une latina avec le sang chaud et elle attend d'une relation quelque chose de plus passionné. Même si elle aime le romantisme, venant de Robin, cela sonne faux. Tous ses gestes ont un sens caché, un désir dissimulé, une attente intéressée. Il parle de lui, de ce qu'il attend de leur relation, mais Régina n'arrive pas à se projeter dans l'avenir avec lui. Il est trop caricatural, trop identique aux autres, sans personnalité. Régina essaie. Elle imagine une maison, un jardin, un repas entre amis autour d'un barbecue l'été, mais dès qu'elle croit apercevoir Robin à ses côtés, l'image se trouble pour laisser apparaître une chevelure blonde ondulée. Le regard de Régina se pose alors sur Robin qui continue de parler et son coeur se soulève. Elle ne peut pas. Régina sait d'avance que jamais elle n'aura de sentiments amoureux pour lui, alors que son coeur bat pour une autre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Tu as l'esprit ailleurs, beauté. Oublie ce qui te tracasse, je suis là maintenant, affirme-t-il en croyant que sa simple présence puisse tout faire disparaître.

\- Nous sommes arrivés !, lance précipitamment Régina en apercevant la pâtisserie Lucas au coin de la rue et lui permettant ainsi de changer de sujet de discussion. Attends-moi là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

\- Tu plaisantes ! Je n'attends pas à l'extérieur d'une pâtisserie, c'est trop demander à mon estomac.

Une fois de plus, Régina lève les yeux au ciel et ne dit rien. Elle le laisse continuer son numéro de gentleman en lui ouvrant la porte après avoir sauté de son propre siège aussi rapidement qu'un éclair. Un bref merci sort de la bouche de Régina, puis elle prend le chemin de la pâtisserie. À l'intérieur, les odeurs se mélangent dans une tornade de chocolat, d'amande et de miel. Aussitôt imprégné de ce délicieux parfum, n'importe qui sent le bien-être envahir son corps, faisant frétiller ses narines et réveiller son appétit. Derrière le comptoir, Ruby, amie d'Emma et Régina depuis le lycée, répond à la demande de ses clients avec politesse, joie et humilité. Après avoir réussi son diplôme en chocolaterie et pâtisserie, Ruby voulait voyager, mais le décès soudain de sa grand-mère l'obligea à reprendre le flambeau plus vite que prévu de l'entreprise familiale. Depuis ce jour, elle n'a cessé de rendre hommage à la femme qui l'avait élevée en s'occupant dignement du commerce que son ancêtre avait mis des années à faire fructifier. Alors que le regard de Ruby se pose sur Régina, Robin arrive par-derrière et enroule l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de la brune. Ce geste est possessif, presque étouffant, et Régina s'en dégage délicatement en s'approchant de son amie.

\- Coucou toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ce que font tous les clients dans une pâtisserie, répond amusée Régina qui distingue clairement le mauvais oeil de son amie vers Robin.

\- Et que veux-tu ?

\- Ta spécialité pour environ 8 personnes pour demain. C'est pour le boulot.

\- Ok, c'est noté. Je te mets une ration en plus de chocolat, comme d'habitude ?

\- Non, non. Le classique. Je garde la ration supplémentaire pour les amis.

\- Très bien, enregistre Ruby avant de jeter un oeil à la boutique, je peux te montrer quelque chose ?, continue-t-elle après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres clients derrière elle. C'est dans mon bureau.

\- Euh oui, bien sûr !, accepte Régina avant de se tourner vers Robin, je reviens.

Les deux jeunes femmes passent de l'autre côté de la pièce afin de remonter un petit couloir étroit où les divines odeurs s'estompent petit à petit. Une fois dans le bureau de Ruby, cette dernière claque la porte faisant sursauter Régina dans un petit cri aigu.

\- Wow, tu m'as fait peur !, s'exclame Régina en posant sa main sur son coeur

\- Tant mieux ! Ça te remettra peut-être les idées en places ! C'est quoi ca ?, demande Ruby visiblement très agacée, en pointant l'homme dans sa boutique sur le petit écran de sécurité.

\- C'est Robin..., répond-elle d'une voix fébrile.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée passer la journée avec Emma ?

\- Je n'étais pas au courant pour sa surprise et Robin m'avait demandé...

\- J'te comprends pas !, la coupe-t-elle avant d'entamer les cent pas dans son bureau sous le regard incompréhensif de Régina. Tu as l'occasion de passer la journée avec elle, de vivre quelque chose qui pourrait vous rapprocher et tu t'défiles ! Elle fait ce que personne d'autre ne ferait pour toi et ça ne te suffit pas ?! Il a fallu que je me lève plus tôt qu'à l'habitude ce matin parce que Mademoiselle Swan voulait que le cupcake soit le plus frais pour toi. Pour que tu aies le meilleur pour le réveil. Je l'ai recommencé trois fois parce que, pour Emma, il n'était pas aussi parfait que toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

\- Que vous êtes aussi aveugles l'une que l'autre. Mais là, ça va trop loin. Au début, je trouvais ça mignon de vous voir vous tourner autour sans rien piger pour autant. Mais stop ! Tu comptes gâcher ta vie avec ce type ou tu veux être heureuse ?!

\- Comment ça ?, insiste Régina n'osant croire les paroles de son amie. Était-elle si aveugle ? Avait-elle brisé le coeur d'Emma en choisissant Robin ?

\- Quoi, comment ça ? Tu ne comprends toujours pas qu'Emma est dingue de toi ? Dingue de chez dingue. Tellement dingue qu'elle préfère s'effacer au profit d'un autre, tant que ça fait ton bonheur. Écoute, si tu veux te voiler la face, c'est ton problème, mais ne viens pas pleurer le jour où Emma t'aura remplacée. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai des clients qui viennent d'arriver.

Remplacer !? Régina avait bien entendu. Emma allait la remplacer tôt ou tard. Alors que Ruby avait déjà rejoint la boutique au pas de course, Régina, elle, s'imprègne des paroles de la pâtissière. Était-elle certaine de ce qu'elle avançait ou fabulait-elle comme souvent ? Les doutes assaillent la brune qui se sent terriblement seule et perdue. Lui revient en mémoire le visage de la jeune blonde sur le pas de sa porte, le sourire enchanteur et le regard tendre, puis sa déception visible avant de partir. Doit-elle croire Ruby et ce qu'elle ressent ? Doit-elle attendre quitte à tout perdre ? Régina n'est plus l'ombre d'elle-même quand elle revient dans la boutique, la tête basse et le regard dans le vide.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin ! J'en avais marre d'attendre ! Tu peux te dépêcher, qu'on y aille ?

Robin venait-il de lui parler comme ça devant Ruby et deux clients ? Régina reste calme, trop bouleversée pour s'énerver, mais suffisamment elle-même pour ne pas le laisser lui parler ainsi. Un regard vers le sourcil droit levé de Ruby et sa décision était prise.

\- Écoute, Robin, nous deux, ça ne va pas être possible. Ton comportement m'exaspère. Tu ne me connais manifestement pas, malgré ce que tu prétends. Je déteste les beaux parleurs égoïstes et ton attitude laisse franchement à désirer. Une femme n'est pas un objet, il faut la séduire avec finesse au jour le jour, lui parler avec plus de tact, et ne pas lui faire honte. Si tu pensais m'avoir acquise, tu t'es trompé sur toute la ligne !

\- Mais Régina, enfin..., s'étonne le brun abasourdi par le ton froid et distant de la brune.

\- Stop Robin, je n'ai pas la force de m'expliquer davantage.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé une chance, lui murmure-t-il en s'approchant d'elle avant de se mettre à l'écart des regards indiscrets.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je n'aurais pas dû te laisser croire en quelque chose pour nous. Mon coeur est déjà pris et je n'arrive pas à passer outre ce que je ressens.

\- Je comprends mieux ton attitude distante, admet-il vaincu. Mais si ton coeur est pris, pourquoi tu m'as dit oui ?

\- Parce que je pensais que c'était impossible. Excuse-moi, Robin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, viens sortons !

Le grand brun ouvre la porte de la boutique afin de permettre à Régina de rejoindre l'air doux du printemps. Après avoir salué de la main son amie, elle retourne à la voiture sans prendre la peine de remonter à l'intérieur. Dieu qu'elle déteste ces moments où elle doit expliquer ses décisions sentimentales.

\- Donc, ça s'arrête ici, devant une pâtisserie, sur un trottoir ?

\- Oui. Je vais rentrer à pied tranquillement.

\- Oh, d'accord. J'espère qu'il sait qu'il a de la chance !

\- Qui ça ?, demande Régina interloquée par l'utilisation du pronom masculin.

\- Celui pour qui tu as des sentiments bien sûr ! C'est un sacré veinard.

\- Robin, c'est... Euh, oui, si tu le dis !, se contente-t-elle de répondre après s'être censurée. Inutile qu'il sache que son coeur bat pour une autre femme.

Sur ces derniers mots, Robin pose sa main sur le bras de Régina avant de le serrer légèrement puis de le relâcher. Sûrement un geste d'encouragement de sa part pour la suite, Régina l'ignore et ne préfère pas lui demander des explications. Tout ce qu'elle désire, c'est qu'il mette les voiles pour qu'enfin, elle soit seule. Le brun fait donc le tour de sa voiture afin de prendre la route, mais avant de monter derrière le volant, ce dernier s'accoude au toit de sa berline et lance d'un ton enjôleur :

\- Si tu changes d'avis, appelle-moi.

Non, elle ne risque pas de changer d'avis après une phrase comme celle-ci. Alors qu'elle regarde la voiture se fondre dans la masse, une clé apparaît devant ses yeux. Ruby se tient à ses côtés, le sourire fier et le regard empli de réconfort.

\- Prends ma voiture. Killian devait me récupérer ce soir de toute façon. Va vite.

Sans plus de questions supplémentaires, la brune attrape la clé et prend son amie dans ses bras. Après un timide merci chuchoté à travers ses mèches de cheveux, Régina remonte la rue jusqu'au garage couvert où se trouve la sportive rouge de Ruby.

* * *

Cela fait dix bonnes minutes que Régina est garée non loin de l'immeuble où habite Emma et il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour être devant la porte de son appartement, mais la peur la fige littéralement sur le siège de la Ferrari. Et puis quelle idée d'avoir acheté une voiture comme celle-ci où l'assise est inconfortable et où il faut se contorsionner pour en sortir ! Non, vraiment, Ruby va entendre parler d'elle. Voilà comment la brune utilise son temps plutôt que de rejoindre Emma. C'est puéril, elle le sait, mais elle n'arrive à rien d'autre pour le moment. Puis, les mots de Ruby résonnent dans sa tête comme un avertissement. Elle la remplacera tôt ou tard. Et si elle trouvait aujourd'hui même à la remplacer ? Et si la blonde tirait un trait sur elle ? Et si Emma ne l'avait pas attendue ? Et si, et si, et si... Toutes ses suppositions ne font que rendre folle Régina qui désormais veut en avoir le coeur net. Dans un élan de courage, elle sort de la voiture et trottine jusqu'au hall d'entrée dont elle connait le code par coeur.

Le signal de l'ascenseur résonne dans les oreilles de Régina qui attend impatiemment que les portes métalliques s'ouvrent. À gauche en sortant puis troisième porte à gauche et la voilà devant chez Emma. Bizarrement, son courage vient de se faufiler au fond ses chaussettes et sa détermination semble beaucoup moins féroce. Pourtant, elle ne recule pas et lève le poing pour toquer sur la porte en bois blanc. Hormis l'écho produit par le couloir, aucun bruit ne paraît venir de l'appartement. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas frappé assez fort... Régina recommence avec plus d'énergie, mais toujours rien. Dans un dernier espoir, la brune enclenche la sonnette, même si elle sait qu'Emma déteste ça. En vain. Regina sent son coeur se serrer à l'idée que son amie soit partie sans elle. La tristesse envahit son âme et ses larmes menacent de tomber quand elle prend la décision de faire demi-tour. Ses pas sont lourds, elle déteste cette sensation que le monde ne tourne pas rond, qu'elle ne soit pas dans le bon train, que peu importe les efforts tout jouera contre elle... Régina est tellement perdue dans les méandres de son spleen qu'elle n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Gina ?

\- Em' ! Je pensais que tu étais partie, s'exclame la brune en ravalant ses larmes, soulagée de voir son amie chez elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Ça n'va pas ?, s'inquiète Emma en décernant les yeux humides de Régina malgré son franc sourire.

\- Tout va bien maintenant..., souffle-t-elle heureuse. Par contre, tu peux parler de ma nuisette ! T'es pas mieux !, ajoute Régina en détaillant du regard le corps parfait de la blonde caché juste par un t-shirt et une culotte.

\- OH PUTAIN ! RENTRE !

Pour taquiner son amie, la brune reste dans le couloir et se met à rire. Sa gêne et ses joues rouges de honte sont juste à croquer et le seul adjectif que trouve Régina pour designer Emma est « sexy ».

\- Rentre, sinon t'es privée de cupcake à la pomme à vie !

\- Je demanderai à Ruby, réussit-elle à prononcer malgré son fou rire nerveux.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, tu me vois dans l'obligation de taper plus fort.

\- Et que vas-tu faire ?, demande curieuse Régina qui tente désespérément de se calmer.

\- Me trouver une autre meilleure amie !

Les six mots prononcés par Emma lui font l'effet d'une douche froide. Même si elle sait que son amie plaisante, pour rien au monde, elle ne tenterait le diable avec ça. Régina ne veut pas qu'Emma soit aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre, et rien qu'à cause de ça, elle entre dans l'appartement en seulement deux petites secondes. Le doute est quelque chose de bien trop incertain pour jouer avec et Régina n'a pas envie d'essayer.

\- Alors, dis-moi. Que fais-tu ici ?, questionne Emma à la fois heureuse et inquiète de voir Régina chez elle.

\- C'est trop tard pour ta surprise ?

\- Euh, commence la blonde en regardant sa montre, non, je pense que ça peut le faire. J'ai juste un coup de fil à passer. Mais, et Robin ?

Prenant le temps de réfléchir à une réponse ni trop directe, ni trop évasive, Régina s'avance doucement de son amie jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de son corps à peine couvert. Là, Régina est envahie par son amour qu'elle n'arrive plus à contrôler et ses doigts viennent cajoler ceux d'Emma avant de s'entremêler les uns aux autres. La proximité si intime des deux femmes n'est pas une chose exceptionnelle. C'est déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises, mais aujourd'hui, l'atmosphère a absorbé la légèreté de leurs gestes pour ne laisser que l'essence même de leurs sentiments.

\- Disons que je préfère être avec toi, lui avoue-t-elle en plongeant son regard noir dans les prunelles jade d'Emma.

Pour Emma, c'est une demi-victoire. Elle ressent ce petit quelque chose qui a changé depuis ce matin, mais pour l'instant, elle ne veut pas se poser plus de questions. Instinctivement, Emma passe ses bras autour de la taille de Régina afin de remonter ses mains sur son dos, sous sa veste. L'une de ses mains s'arrête sur ses côtes opposées pour la maintenir contre elle, tandis que l'autre main remonte un peu plus au nord jusque sur la nuque de la brune avant de la masser tendrement. Le doux gémissement à peine soufflé de Régina fait bondir le coeur d'Emma dans sa poitrine. Dieu qu'elle aime ce son. Elle vendrait son âme pour l'entendre encore et encore. Emportée par l'élan de tendresse, Régina enroule ses bras fins autour du cou de la blonde, serrant ainsi son corps contre celui dont elle aimerait explorer les richesses inconnues. C'est Emma qui finit par reculer doucement, non sans avoir respiré une dernière fois le doux parfum de son amie, les ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

\- Je m'habille et on y va ?

\- Oui, va t'habiller, c'est mieux, susurre Régina à l'oreille de la blonde qui sent son corps frissonner sous le souffle chaud de sa belle.

C'est le corps en feu et le coeur en ébullition qu'Emma rejoint sa chambre en quatrième vitesse, le téléphone collé à l'oreille pour prévenir de leur arrivée tardive sur le site. La blonde, heureuse de savoir que l'activité qu'elle avait prévue peut quand même avoir lieu, enfile son jean bleu nuit et un pull en cachemire beige. Un élastique pour remonter ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute négligée et le tour est joué. Ses vieilles Doc Martens noires aux pieds, ses clefs de voiture dans une main et sa sacoche en bandoulière dans l'autre, Emma entraîne la brune avec elle dans le couloir afin de verrouiller sa porte pour partir. Régina est amusée par le comportement jovial d'Emma, en total contradiction avec ce qu'elle était le matin même. La brune se dit alors qu'elle est peut-être responsable de ce bonheur et prend plaisir à y croire. D'autant plus quand le sourire d'Emma vient inonder son coeur de bien-être.

\- On devait passer quelque part avant de se rendre à la surprise, mais du coup, on fera l'inverse si on a le temps, précise Emma en appuyant sur le bouton du sous-sol de l'ascenseur.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas que cette fameuse surprise ?

\- Non. 35 ans, ça se fête !

\- Merci Emma. Je sais d'avance que ça va être le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie.

\- Attends d'arriver à ma surprise. Tu risques de changer d'avis...

\- Emma Swan, qu'as-tu préparé ?, la questionne d'un ton grave la brune qui sent l'appréhension s'immiscer inéluctablement en elle. Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir changé d'avis !

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?, demande Emma en posant ses mains sur les joues de Régina, transmettant ainsi tout son amour dans ce simple geste.

\- Oui et tu le sais.

\- Alors laisse-toi guider.

Régina penche la tête sur le côté comme pour l'aider à discerner la taquinerie du sérieux. Mais dans les yeux de la blonde, il n'y a que de l'espoir. Régina capitule, comme souvent lorsque ça concerne Emma, et s'adosse au fond de la cabine métallique, contre l'épaule de la blonde. Le contact physique entre elles est devenu vital. Comme si toucher l'autre permettait à un doux rêve de se réaliser. En silence, elles se rendent jusqu'à la voiture d'Emma. Régina secoue la tête en voyant sa vieille bagnole, mais comme elle sait qu'elle lui est sentimentale, elle n'a jamais osé y faire la moindre critique. Pourtant, la coccinelle jaune serait parfaite pour la casse. Emma y a laissé plusieurs milliers de dollars pour la réparer et la restaurer afin de pouvoir s'en servir et ce n'est pas encore suffisant. Régulièrement, "son bébé" finit chez le médecin pour une vérification d'usage. Emma en a hérité à la mort de ses parents biologiques et c'est pour elle, une façon détournée de rester proche d'eux, de ne pas couper le seul lien qui les unit, de ne pas oublier d'où elle vient. Malgré la réticence de Régina, elle ne peut mettre de côté tous les moments qu'elle a vécus dans cette voiture avec Emma. La coccinelle garde de précieux secrets, de douces soirées et de fabuleux fou-rires. Plusieurs années qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.

\- Tu peux au moins me dire où on va ?, insiste Régina en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- Non.

\- Le temps du trajet ?

\- Non.

\- Tu ne vas rien me dire ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Pas même un indice ?

\- Non.

\- On devait aller où avant ?

\- Tu le sauras si on a le temps d'y aller après.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?

\- Non.

\- Emma...

\- Oui ?, demande-t-elle innocemment en engageant la voiture sur la route qui mène vers le nord de l'État.

\- Merci.

La blonde comprend ce simple mot et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. C'est un merci de gratitude. Un merci pour leurs vingt ans d'amitié. Un merci pour lui rendre cette journée si spéciale. Un merci pour être là. Un merci sincère. Un simple mot pour un profond sentiment. Emma lui tend sa main droite, paume vers le ciel. Régina répond aussitôt à cet appel en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire, mais avant de les sceller, les doigts de la brune viennent caresser une marque indélébile sur son poignet. Une marque qu'elle-même possède au poignet gauche. Une marque noire qui date d'il y a dix ans maintenant. Ensemble, elles avaient décidé de tatouer sur leur peau leur amitié. Si la vie avait eu à les séparer, elles auraient eu ce rappel pour ne jamais oublier. Ces deux petites étoiles discrètes qui brilleront éternellement au fond de leur coeur. Une fois leurs mains jointes, la discussion reprend sur tout et sur rien. Sur Robin, évidemment, histoire de mettre les choses au clair, pour qu'Emma n'ait plus aucun doute. Sur le repas de ce soir. Rituel obligatoire pour Régina malgré ses 35 ans. Le boulot, bien sûr. L'été à venir. L'envie d'Emma de déménager dans un appartement plus grand. Celui de Régina pour avoir un roulement de jour à l'hôpital. Leur envie mutuelle de visiter le monde. Les sujets ne manquent pas et cela fait bientôt une heure trente qu'elles ont quitté le sous-sol de l'immeuble. Quand Emma sort de l'autoroute pour rejoindre une route de campagne, Régina se met à guetter à travers la vitre tout ce qui serait potentiellement une surprise.

\- Cherche pas, tu ne trouveras pas !, s'amuse Emma en voyant son amie impatiente.

\- Je suis douée pour trouver ! Tu le sais.

\- Comme tu veux. On est bientôt arrivées.

Régina observe le paysage qui s'offre à elle et son souffle se coupe. À perte de vue, les collines s'entremêlent, le ciel bleu inonde l'espace restant et le printemps présente un panel innombrable de couleurs et de fleurs. En contrebas d'un pont en arc, un large ruisseau coule tranquillement dans son lit, laissant le soleil de la fin de matinée parsemer sa surface d'une myriade d'étincelles dansantes au gré des flots. Emma gare la voiture le long de la route, juste en face de ce pont centenaire. Son architecture en arc et à double niveau permettait, à l'époque, une circulation ferroviaire et routière. Aujourd'hui, le pont est exclusivement piéton, et depuis peu, homologué pour une activité bien particulière. La raison de leur présence. Alors que Régina découvre le paysage et ses senteurs, à soixante-dix-huit mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, une agitation attire leurs attentions. Immédiatement, la brune sent son coeur s'accélérer, craignant le pire. Ce qu'elle imaginait s'ouvre à ses yeux. Quelqu'un vient de s'avancer vers le vide, prêt à sauter.

\- Emma, appelle les secours ! On ne peut pas le laisser faire !, s'affole Régina qui croit que devant elle va se produire un suicide. Mais enfin ! RÉAGIS !

\- Je ne vois pas d'urgence, moi.

\- Tu es aveugle, ma parole ! Regarde, il va...

Et là, sous ses yeux ébahis, la personne vient de sauter dans le vide, les bras écartés en hurlant sa joie et son stress par la même occasion. Régina, la main sur le coeur, vient de se blottir contre Emma pour se cacher les yeux d'un éventuel accident.

\- Regarde, l'intime Emma en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Les gens sont TARÉS !, affirme-t-elle en voyant l'homme monter et descendre inlassablement accroché par la taille et les pieds à un élastique. Il faut être dingue pour faire ça ! Vraiment, tu dis rien, toi. On dirait que ça...

Les yeux noirs de Régina se verrouillent à l'instant dans ceux d'Emma et son corps se crispe. Le doute et la réalité viennent de fusionner, laissant Régina avec une peur grandissante.

\- Surpriiiise !, lance Emma pour distraire son amie, mais cela semble aggraver la panique chez la brune.

\- Emma...

\- Hey, commence-t-elle en encadrant le visage Régina de ses mains, concentrant ainsi son attention sur elle et non sur le pont, on va juste monter. Si tu sens que c'est impossible pour toi, alors on redescendra. Je ne te force pas, mais sache que si tu acceptes, on le fait ensemble.

Un hochement de tête silencieux et les voilà dans la voiture pour rejoindre le haut du pont. Un silence angoissant règne dans l'habitacle et Emma voit son amie pâlir à vue d'oeil. La blonde pose une main sur la cuisse de Régina en guise de réconfort, qui elle, reste stoïque, attendant impatiemment de respirer à nouveau l'air extérieur. Près de quinze minutes plus tard, Emma gare sa voiture sur le parking déjà bien rempli.

\- On va juste voir..., la rassure Emma en serrant le genou de son amie.

Ensemble, elles marchent facilement jusqu'aux premières pierres du pont, passant devant la petite cabane des inscriptions. Régina n'a jamais eu le vertige. La hauteur ne lui fait pas peur et elle est d'une nature plutôt aventureuse, mais sauter dans le vide à près de quatre-vingts mètres de haut, cela lui fait tout de même un peu peur. Main dans la main, elles avancent vers la plate-forme d'où s'élancent les fous furieux. Régina remarque alors le mécanisme et les cordages, la minutie avec laquelle le moniteur vérifie toutes les attaches deux fois avant que son collègue fasse de même, la balance qui permet d'ajuster l'élastique suivant le poids de la personne... Puis son regard se lève. Si en bas, le paysage était déjà magnifique, le panorama qu'offre le pont est sublime. Régina sent la liberté courir dans ses veines et un brin de folie complètement inimaginable commence à gagner du terrain. Elles s'approchent du bord, et l'une contre l'autre, elles observent le prochain à sauter. Il ne semble pas plus rassuré qu'elles, pourtant, un sourire illumine son visage. Il va le faire. Il le sait. Il a juste besoin de temps.

\- On le fait, souffle Régina qui ne quitte pas des yeux le jeune homme au bord du vide.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Tant que tu es avec moi, oui, je suis sûre, lui avoue-t-elle après avoir plongé ses yeux brillants dans les perles d'Emma.

\- Gina, commence Emma portée par le regard envoûtant de son amie, je..., hésite-t-elle en sentant son coeur s'emballer sous l'émotion, je..., récidive-t-elle indécise avant de gâcher cet instant en laissant passer sa chance d'avouer ses sentiments, joyeux anniversaire, finit-elle par dire, perdant tout son courage, une fois de plus.

Régina, qui s'attendait à autre chose, a ressenti la peur d'Emma. Sa peur de tomber inutilement. Sa peur de briser quelque chose de déjà très solide. Sa peur d'être seule dans une histoire où l'on doit être deux. La brune sourit délicatement en se disant que peut-être, c'est à elle de faire le premier pas. Alors, galvanisée par les mots de Ruby, elle approche son visage et pose ses lèvres juste au coin de celle d'Emma. Juste à la limite autorisée. Juste au bord de l'indécence.

\- Merci, lui murmure-t-elle avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde dans un geste intime.

Une bulle vient de se former autour d'elles, les enveloppant dans un nuage de tendresse. Emma enroule la taille de Régina d'un bras afin de garder sa prise près d'elle. Jamais l'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes femmes n'aura été aussi ambiguë. Depuis qu'Emma a compris ce qui alimentait son coeur quand elle parlait de Régina, la blonde a toujours fait en sorte de ne pas franchir une certaine ligne. De toujours garder son coeur à l'abri. De ne jamais faire de bavure. Mais aujourd'hui, Régina semble différente, cherchant quelque chose qu'Emma n'ose plus espérer.

\- Mesdemoiselles ? Vous avez réservé ?, demande l'un des moniteurs faisant exploser leur bulle de tranquillité.

\- Oui, au nom de Swan, confirme Emma en se redressant tout en gardant Régina contre elle.

\- Le saut à deux. Vous êtes les seules aujourd'hui à sauter en duo. Vous allez voir, c'est géant ! Venez avec moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent, profitant du dernier instant de calme avant la tempête. Téléguidées par l'ambiance et l'engouement du moniteur, elles se retrouvent rapidement séparées, chacune avec un préparateur. Les pièces d'identités sont demandées, puis quelques questions réglementaires obligatoires comme : Avez-vous des problèmes cardiaque ? Êtes-vous sujette à des crises d'épilepsie ? Avez-vous déjà sauté ? Prenez-vous des anticoagulants ? Et ainsi de suite... Les réponses sont minutieusement notées sur une fiche à leur nom et enregistrées sur une tablette tactile. Vient ensuite la pesée pour chacune et à deux afin de préparer le cordage et l'élastique. Elles sont placées juste avant la plate-forme et se font face. Autour d'elles, ça s'affaire à les attacher individuellement puis ensemble. Pour le moment, aucun stress n'est visible et aucune peur ne se fait ressentir. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles puisent mutuellement de la force chez l'autre jusqu'à ce que le moniteur leur demande de se placer au bord de la plate-forme. Il installe le dernier équipement, un casque muni d'une mini camera embarqué, et vérifie tout deux fois. Puis son collègue vient à son tour pour tout contrôler de nouveau. Tout est ok.

\- Vous sautez quand vous êtes prêtes, leur informe le jeune homme avant de fermer la grille de la plate-forme et de s'éloigner.

Seules en face du vide, les deux femmes, serrées l'une contre l'autre, se sentent bien. Une sorte de sécurité intérieure vient les envelopper, calées ainsi et unies par le même baudrier. Mais Emma et Régina réalisent enfin la hauteur de ce pont de malheur et leur calme se brise instantanément. En bas, une dizaine de personne attendent. Il y a les curieux, mais il y a aussi les médecins du club, au cas où, et un cameraman pour filmer l'intégralité du saut.

\- Quelle idée j'ai eu..., souffle Emma mi- amusée, mi- angoissée par sa propre surprise.

\- Je me vengerai, tu le sais, ça !

\- Oh oui, je le sais ! C'est pour ça que je dis ça !

\- Emma..., que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure ?, demande Régina sans détour, figeant Emma sur place.

\- Rien...

\- Ma chérie, commence Régina en se collant un peu plus à Emma avant de poser sa main sur la joue de la blonde, tu allais me dire quelque chose d'important et tu as choisi la fuite. Par peur sûrement, mais je ne sauterai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu voulais me dire.

\- Je ne peux pas, Régina.

\- Pourquoi ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Que tout change..., lui murmure la blonde en baissant les yeux, certaine d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Et c'est mauvais ?, répond tendrement Régina en cherchant le regard d'Emma.

\- Seulement si tu...

\- Si je quoi, Emma ? insiste Régina, encourageant ainsi son amie à se dévoiler.

\- Seulement si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, avoue finalement à demi-mot la grande blonde, s'éloignant du corps de Régina.

La brune ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et rattrape rapidement Emma avant qu'elle ne s'imagine de mauvaises choses. Régina a dorénavant son corps entier collé à celui d'Emma. Son nez frôlant le menton de la blonde, le caressant délicatement. Régina veut lui transmettre une vérité encore silencieuse, mais ne peut plus attendre sagement. Les mains de la brune naviguent amoureusement sur le dos musclé d'Emma avant de se rejoindre sur ses reins pour verrouiller sa prise. Emma ne sait plus si elle vit ou si elle meurt. Si elle respire ou si elle est en apnée. Si elle rêve ou non. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle profite de ce moment comme si c'était le seul et unique de sa vie. Le nez fin de Régina remonte doucement jusqu'à chatouiller les lèvres d'Emma. C'est certain, la blonde vient de décéder d'un brusque arrêt cardiaque. Son impassibilité et ses yeux fermés font doucement sourire Régina qui sait pertinemment que son amie est déconnectée de la réalité. Mais quand la brune effleure de ses lèvres la bouche d'Emma, un court-circuit électrique vient raviver le corps de la blonde dans un sursaut. Cette dernière a les yeux désormais bien ouverts qui trahissent son amour, son envie, sa fougue.

\- Embrasse-moi, lui ordonne Régina qui ne détourne plus le regard de celle qu'elle aime.

C'est l'impulsion dont avait besoin Emma pour franchir cette ligne depuis trop longtemps respectée. Ses bras, ballants depuis plusieurs minutes, reprennent vie en quelques secondes seulement. Son visage affiche un sérieux des plus indomptables tandis que ses mains se posent sur les joues de sa belle en une fraction de seconde. Régina, ainsi bloquée, n'a plus qu'à profiter de l'ardeur d'Emma, quand enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser fiévreux, pressé et exutoire.

Rien n'avait préparé les deux jeunes femmes à l'avalanche d'émotions ressenties par ce baiser. Comme si elles avaient fait leur saut tout en gardant les pieds sur terre. Comme si, paradoxalement, elles décollaient du sol pour rejoindre l'air pur de l'atmosphère. Comme si leurs coeurs s'étaient arrêtés de battre et à la fois tambourinaient dans une course folle. Régina, sur la pointe des pieds, tente désespérément de fusionner davantage avec Emma. Emma, elle, a passé ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Régina afin de resserrer son emprise sur elle. La blonde n'a pas vraiment compris que son rêve était bel et bien réel, alors elle donne tout ce qu'elle a dans un seul baiser. Si c'est l'unique, elle veut que Régina y ressente toute sa passion, tout l'amour qu'elle puise au fond de son âme pour cette femme qu'Emma considère comme sa destinée. Puis, les secondes s'égrainent et derrière, ça s'impatiente. Le baiser prend fin, mais l'émotion est trop forte...

\- Emma, regarde-moi..., murmure Régina qui lui caresse la joue tendrement.

La blonde obéit. Mécaniquement. Là, elle réalise. Sa vie va changer.

\- On doit sauter, ajoute la brune en souriant.

\- Alors sautons.

La peur a presque disparu. L'appréhension est toujours là, mais elles sont prêtes à sauter. À faire un pas dans le vide. Un pas dans l'inconnu. Un pas qui chambardera tout. Un saut dans une nouvelle vie. Elles se collent de nouveau, comme leur avait expliqué le staff, puis elles comptent à rebours en ne se quittant pas des yeux.

3

2

1

* * *

Voici pour cette première partie!

J'espère qu'elle vous aura fait plaisir. C'est une histoire simple et rempli d'amour avec beaucoup de fluff !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez la deuxième partie ou pas ;)

Bon dimanche à vous!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à toutes !

Voici la seconde partie de cet OS, il est un peu plus court et on verra plus de monde. Entre autre la famille Mills. Père, Mère et soeurette !

Entre beaucoup de fluff dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous n'en serez pas écœuré à la fin lol.

Merci à ma bêta qui me corrige et m'avise de ses bons conseils ! T'es la meilleure !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews !

Isacos : Voici la seconde partie ;) Je suis conte si le mélange fluff/SQ/humour de cette histoire te plait, j'aime quand c'est léger !

Swanem2 : Elles ont sauté le pas au propre et au figuré ;)

Marie : Ahhhhh je suis contente aussi lol. C'est très gentil ce que tu me dis, j'espère que cette deuxième partie te plaira autant. ( et chut, mais j'ai d'autres histoire en cours d'écriture ;) )

Jujudemars : Merci pour ce mot clair, net et précis ;)

Aioli : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir

Guest 1 : Ruby est toujours là, où il faut, quand il faut ! C'est la meilleure ! lol. Une belle histoire qui a commencé il y a foooort longtemps ;)

Guest 2 : Et voici la suiiiite !

Sony2930 : Wow, merci ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue ;)

10274477 : Merci Sedgie d'être toujours là ;) Ça me fait plaisir.

Sygui : Et oui, un grand saut. Encore et toujours !

ElsyCiel : Et bien merci pour ton classement direct dans tes favoris. J'espère que la seconde partie ne plombera pas ton enthousiasme ;) Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil en tout cas.

Franki : Et voici la suite, une !

McFly76 : Oui, j'avais envie de douceur et de fluff ! La vie est trop dure pour en rajouter dans les ff ;)

Guest 3 : Sans les gros mots, c'est mieux, merci !

MaraCapucin : C'est ce que m'avait dit ma Bêta en la corrigeant, que l'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là. Et je suis entièrement d'accord. Quelle bêtise j'ai eu de me rajouter du travail ;) J'espère quand même que la partie 2 te plaira. Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil !

Spooky358 : Je suis contente. Il y a encore beaucoup de fluff à venir !

* * *

C'est un vrai plaisir de recevoir cet accueil à chaque publication. Vous êtes topissime !

Je vous laisse à la lecture de cette seconde partie!

* * *

**Saute !**

**Partie 2**

D'un coup, leur peur a entièrement disparu. Leurs pieds ne touchent plus le sol et une incroyable puissance les envahit. Elles tombent encore et encore en emmagasinant une quantité de sensations difficiles à exprimer tellement les émotions s'entrechoquent. La vitesse de la chute les propulse dans un tunnel de verdure, d'eau et de lumière. Tout s'entremêle pour ne laisser qu'un sentiment extraordinaire de plénitude. Les deux jeunes femmes encaissent tellement de nouvelles perceptions qu'elles n'arrivent pas à évaluer leur chute. Emma a l'impression d'avoir vécu une année complète alors que Régina n'a même pas la force de crier. Tout se passe très vite et en même temps trop lentement.

Puis, une légère décélération se fait ressentir. Le premier rebond est entamé et à cet instant, Emma et Régina se reconnectent. Fixant leurs regards émerveillés. À la seconde même où le rebond a lieu, il y a comme un moment magique de flottement, comme si elles volaient au milieu de cette nature sublime, avant de redescendre. La fin du saut approche et elles sont complètement détendues. Tout s'est magnifiquement bien passé et maintenant, il ne reste que les derniers rebonds d'une douceur calme et délicate. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Emma observe le paysage sous un autre angle, savourant sa fierté d'avoir sauté et Régina se délecte de son courage, se sentant profondément heureuse et vivante.

Enfin, une petite voix au sol les sort de leur bulle pour leur demander d'attraper la cordelette entre leurs jambes afin que les personnes habilitées puissent manœuvrer l'élastique pour les faire atterrir sur le grand tapis en mousse orange.

Une fois détachées et les pieds au sol, il leur faut quelques instants de tranquillité pour se stabiliser. Elles s'aident mutuellement pour marcher sur environ vingt mètres avant de trouver le repos sur un gros rocher au bord de l'eau. Leurs jambes tremblent. Leurs corps frissonnent. Elles sont sans voix encore quelques secondes avant de se regarder et de voir naître un fou rire libérateur. Elles l'ont fait ! Elles ont sauté dans le vide à près de quatre-vingt-dix mètres de haut et elles en sont fières. Heureusement pour elles, une navette effectue des allers-retours pour remonter les pantins secoués par l'adrénaline. Les quinze minutes en voiture se font en silence. Emma et Régina ont besoin de calme après ce moment fort en tous points. La brune a sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Emma, blottie contre elle, les yeux fermés. Emma, quant à elle, a simplement placé son bras autour de son amie et sa tête sur les mèches brunes tout en observant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Arrivées à la cabane des inscriptions, les deux jeunes femmes récupèrent les vidéos enregistrées depuis leurs casques ainsi que celle filmée d'en bas et leur diplôme pour leur premier saut. Fières d'elles, elles retournent vers la voiture d'Emma, main dans la main, naturellement. Cette dernière avait tout prévu. Dans le coffre de sa coccinelle, un panier garni de quelques sandwichs, d'une bouteille de vin rouge et de deux verres les attend pour les sustenter.

\- Tu frôles la perfection, s'amuse Régina satisfaite de pouvoir rassasier son estomac.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'embrasser.

A ses mots, Emma empoigne délicatement Régina, pose sa seconde main sur son cou et caresse sa joue avec son pouce avant de poser ses lèvres gourmandes sur la bouche de la brune. Ce baiser est différent. Le premier reflétait la fougue d'Emma, celui-ci est noyé d'amour. Leurs lèvres s'apprivoisent. Elles se goûtent. Elles se cherchent. Elles se savourent enfin. Il ne manquait que ça à leur relation déjà parfaite et enviée par beaucoup. Tout ce temps où leur amitié a forgé ce lien si particulier leur permet aujourd'hui d'imaginer l'avenir de la meilleure des façons. Elles se connaissent. Elles savent les défauts de l'autre. Elles se complètent et rien ne peut arrêter ce qu'elles viennent de commencer. Le baiser transmet des mois de frustration, de tristesse, d'espoir et de rêves. Ses bras enroulés autour du cou d'Emma, Régina jouit du plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire. C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait. Tout ce qu'elle désirait. Alors que leurs lèvres remuent une dernière fois avant de se séparer, Emma glisse délicatement le bout de sa langue dans un mouvement sensuel, éveillant les sens de Régina. C'est trop pour la brune qui presse le corps d'Emma contre la voiture avant d'aller chercher un baiser plus passionné, plus endiablé, plus explosif. Leurs langues se rencontrent presque violemment, ne laissant plus aucun doute quant à la vision des deux femmes sur leurs désirs communs et inavoués.

* * *

Leurs estomacs rassasiés, elles avaient pris le temps de digérer une dizaine de minutes avant de partir. Un dernier regard vers le pont et Emma et Régina sont sur le chemin du retour. Rien n'a changé. Leur complicité est la même qu'à l'aller à la différence que deux mains se caresses tendrement. Elles examinent leur saut, le revivant seconde après seconde. Elles tentent de déterminer chaque ressenti incroyable, d'évoquer les bribes de paysages aperçus, de décrire ce moment surnaturel de flottement au rebond...

\- C'était juste incroyable. Merci Em', s'exalte Régina en apportant la main de la blonde à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

\- Arrête, sinon on ne va jamais rentrer !

\- J'arrête quoi ? Ça ?, lui demande la brune innocemment en embrassant de nouveau sa main.

\- Oui. Ça ! Arrête sinon je gare la voiture et je risque de ne plus me retenir.

Régina sent son estomac se nouer de plaisir en imaginant Emma sans barrière, laissant libre cours à son envie, à ses gestes et à son amour. La brune se meut délicatement sur son siège afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes, lui lance-t-elle enjôleuse. Je suis à toi, Emma.

Les mots de Régina percutent de plein fouet le coeur d'Emma qui se gare instantanément sur le bas-côté. Mais au lieu de sauter sur Régina comme celle-ci si attendait, Emma lui attrape les mains et fixe ses yeux sérieusement.

\- Tu n'es pas à moi, Régina. Tu es libre de faire ta vie sans tenir compte des avis de chacun. Je ne veux pas que tu sois ma propriété. Je veux que tu choisisses d'être avec moi parce que c'est ce que tu auras décidé. Qu'on soit un ensemble toutes les deux. Je ne te veux pas juste pour un moment de plaisir, je désire une vie entière à tes côtés. Je suis dingue de toi, Régina ! Je suis tellement folle de toi que je suis prête à laisser ma place pour que tu sois plus heureuse ailleurs. Il n'y a que ton bonheur qui compte à mes yeux. Crois-moi, ça serait simple de laisser mon envie me consumer et de te faire l'amour, maintenant, dans cette voiture, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux et je ne veux pas voir des regrets dans tes yeux. Donc, si tu attends la même chose alors je serai la femme la plus heureuse. Si au contraire, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, je préfère qu'on...

\- Je t'aime Emma, la coupe Régina en libérant ses mains pour emprisonner son visage.

\- Je le sais. Moi aussi, mais mes sentiments ont dépassé le simple stade de l'amitié, exprime plus clairement la blonde qui sent ses yeux devenir humides.

\- Emma, ouvre les oreilles, je - suis - amoureuse - de - toi ! Maintenant, embrasse-moi !

\- Tu... Quoi ?, réplique, surprise et émue, la jeune blonde.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendue, maintenant, embrasse-moi.

\- Tu me l'as déjà demandé... Toi, embrasse-moi, la taquine Emma qui croit être dans un rêve, embrasse-moi et après pince-moi.

Amusée par le comportement de sa meilleure amie, Régina recule légèrement afin de lui pincer le flanc droit. Emma réagit immédiatement et se met à chatouiller Régina, très sensible dernière les genoux. Se lance alors une bataille entre les deux, comme il leur arrive régulièrement lors de leur soirée pyjama. Gagnera celle qui prononcera le mot magique : pardon. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, la brune capitule à bout de souffle. Malgré l'habitacle serré de la coccinelle, Emma est penchée au-dessus de Régina et l'observe amoureusement reprendre son souffle. Quand cette dernière remarque son regard puissant, une vague de piété encore jamais ressentie vient terrasser le corps de Régina qui retrouve son sérieux rapidement. Elle se sent aimée comme jamais. Respectée. Protégée. Elle se sent belle dans ses yeux. Forte. Vivante. Poussée par l'ampleur de ce qu'elle lit dans les yeux verts d'Emma, Régina se redresse juste ce qu'il faut pour rejoindre les lèvres de sa belle dans un baiser empli de promesses. Sensuel et amoureux. Tendre et passionné. Délicat et fougueux. Voilà comment se passe leur troisième baiser. C'est un mélange de tous leurs sentiments depuis trop longtemps enfouis et qui, aujourd'hui, ont une chance de s'exprimer.

\- Et si on prenait le chemin du retour ? J'ai autre chose pour toi.

\- Qu'as-tu encore prévu ?, questionne Régina en s'installant correctement sur son siège pendant qu'Emma redémarre.

\- Disons que le saut était pour nous deux, ton véritable cadeau est sur le chemin du retour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Roule !

\- À vos ordres, majesté !

Comme à l'allée, les deux femmes ne perdent pas de temps avec des silences trop long. Les discussions s'enchaînent et les caresses ne cessent jamais. Elles ont ce besoin mutuel de toucher l'autre, de garder le contact, peut-être par peur qu'une fois le lien brisé tout s'écroule comme un château de cartes. Le rêve est devenu réalité pour Emma et Régina. Pendant le trajet, la brune avoue à Emma avoir vu Ruby ce matin à la boutique, accompagnée de Robin. Elle lui raconte sa colère dans le bureau et la révélation qui lui aura donné le courage nécessaire pour se rendre chez Emma. Elles évoquent ensemble les changements dans leur vie, les réajustements qu'elles doivent faire si elles veulent que leur relation fonctionne et Régina se rend compte qu'elles n'ont quasiment rien à changer. Elles ont déjà presque calé leur vie sur celle de l'autre sans le vouloir. Ensemble, elles prennent la décision de faire ça dans les règles. Malgré leur longue amitié indestructible, leur lien déjà fort, Emma et Régina veulent des rendez-vous, des restaurants intimes, des séances cinéma, des surprises improvisées... Elles veulent se courtiser de la meilleure des manières. Alors qu'elles continuent d'imaginer leur premier rendez-vous en amoureuses, Emma prend une sortie à travers les champs. Pour l'avoir faite des centaines de fois, Régina reconnaît immédiatement la route.

\- Emma, où va-t-on ?

\- Je suis sûre que tu as deviné.

C'est le regard planté dans le décor environnant que Régina sent ses yeux s'humidifier petit à petit. Puis, comme dans ses souvenirs, l'horizon parsemé de touches vives et pastel laisse place aux champs clôturés et aux manèges couverts. Quatre ans que Régina n'a pas remis les pieds ici. Une main sur son coeur et l'autre serrée dans celle d'Emma, elle découvre un ranch, rénové par endroits, mais dont l'âme est restée la même. Maintenant garée non loin des premiers box, Emma et Régina s'extirpent de la bug jaune afin d'avancer doucement vers le grand manège. L'air particulier du ranch envahit les narines de Régina qui retrouve une partie d'elle qui lui manquait terriblement.

\- Régina, attends, la stoppe Emma la forçant à lui faire face d'un tendre mouvement du bras, je sais que c'est dur de revenir ici depuis la mort de Rocinante. Si c'est trop dur pour toi, on fait demi-tour et je t'expliquerai tout à New-York. Mais crois-moi, je ne t'aurais jamais amenée ici s'il n'y avait pas une bonne raison.

\- Je te crois. C'est juste... Tous mes souvenirs qui reviennent... Il me manque.

\- Je sais... C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Viens...

Emma pousse doucement Régina vers le grand manège où les bruits caractéristiques d'une séance de dressage se font entendre. Le coeur de Régina bat vite. Trop vite. Elle se revoit ici-même, il y a plusieurs années, monter son jeune poulain promis à un avenir prometteur. À en prendre soin, le nourrir, le soigner. Elle aimait partir seule dans les champs avec lui, juste pour profiter de sa monture, du beau temps et des chants d'oiseaux. En grandissant, il fut rapidement remarqué par des jockeys célèbres. Des contrats lui ont été proposés et après avoir signé celui qui lui semblait le plus juste pour elle et Rocinante, le poulain devenu étalon devint la star des hippodromes. Mais à trop courir trop vite, il fut brusquement remplacé et oublié, laissant la bête épuisée et incapable de porter quelqu'un. La jeune brune regretta son choix trop tard, s'en voulant atrocement d'avoir ruiné la vie de son poulain. Pourtant jeune, Rocinante semblait plus âgé et très fatigué. La balade se faisait au pas, Régina à ses côtés. Finis les galops à deux. Puis un jour de juillet, le ranch a appelé Régina. Rocinante était mort. La nuit avait été fatale pour le cheval qui venait de quitter sa maîtresse après une journée à deux. Emma avait été la première à sortir de son lit pour conduire son amie jusqu'ici. La blonde s'était occupée de tous les papiers administratifs et juridiques pour offrir à Rocinante quelque chose de respectueux et à la hauteur de ce qu'il représentait pour les Mills. Aujourd'hui, Régina est de nouveau avec Emma, quatre ans ont passé, mais la douleur est encore présente. Pourtant, Régina se force à avancer. Pour elle. Pour Emma. Pour Rocinante.

Devant elle, à l'intérieur du manège, une jeune femme rousse tient un jeune poulain au bout d'une corde. Il obéit habilement à chaque ordre, sa posture majestueuse le rend plus imposant et ses gestes sont légers et délicats. Mais ce qui frappe le plus Régina, c'est sa ressemblance avec Rocinante. Sa robe entièrement marron fait de lui un cheval impérieux, tandis que sa tache blanche sur sa tête lui donne un air taquin.

\- Je te présente Roan, commence Emma ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune cheval, tout comme Régina qui est en admiration devant lui, il a eu cinq ans en février dernier. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il désire, c'est une vie paisible avec quelqu'un qui prendra soin de lui. Il allait être vendu pour les courses hippiques, mais j'ai su convaincre le vendeur de ne pas le faire et d'accepter mon offre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Régina détourne enfin le regard pour fixer son amie qui observe toujours Roan. Régina veut en savoir plus et Emma le sait.

\- Dire que le cheval serait pour toi aura été l'argument déterminant. Comment pouvait-il te refuser ça ?

\- Qui ça ? À qui était ce cheval ?

\- À Mr Hopper.

\- C'est... C'est le propriétaire de la jument avec qui...

Sous le choc, Régina stoppe sa phrase afin de fixer de nouveau le cheval à l'arrêt. La rousse pose la sangle à terre et l'animal se stoppe. Elle lui ordonne de ne pas bouger avant de venir à la rencontre des deux femmes.

\- Avec qui Rocinante a eu une saillie, confirme Emma avant que la dresseuse ne les salue.

\- Bonjour ! Vous devez être Emma. Enchantée.

\- De même, lui répond la blonde en serrant sa main.

\- Et vous, Régina !? Vous avez beaucoup de chance. Roan est une perle. Je vais le préparer et je reviens. Nous serons dans le box numéro 2.

Régina est stupéfaite et ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Elle se tourne vers Emma dont le regard est tendre, presque protecteur. Sans un mot, Régina vient trouver refuge au creux des bras de la blonde afin de se laisser aller à quelques larmes. C'est trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Entre le saut, leurs sentiments révélés et sa présence ici, Régina craque. Emma, comme un pilier sans faille, la soutient et l'encercle de son corps entier. Emma sait que c'est terriblement éprouvant de venir ici, mais c'est une chance pour elle de se pardonner et de recommencer à zéro. La blonde ne la lâchera pas. Jusqu'au bout, elle sera présente et si c'est trop dur, Emma n'insistera pas. Les douces caresses qu'Emma lui fait dans le dos l'apaisent plus que de raison. En quelques minutes, sa respiration se calme et ses larmes se sèchent pour ne laisser que la douceur et le bien-être des bras de sa belle. Un baiser sur la tempe, puis sur ses cheveux et Régina relève la tête pour capturer les lèvres d'Emma entre les siennes. Elles fusionneraient presque tant leur corps sont blottis dans une amoureuse étreinte. Les mains d'Emma sont en exploration dans les mèches ébène de Régina tandis que la brune a déjà imposé les siennes sous le pull de la blonde, sur son ventre, au chaud.

\- Roan est à toi. Un mot de ta part et je le fais transférer. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces, seulement que tu en aies envie. Tu pourras profiter de longues balades en la mémoire de Rocinante.

\- Merci Emma. Je t'aime tant, si tu savais !

\- Je t'aime ma Gina, lui répond simplement Emma dont le coeur a fait un bond vertigineux dans sa poitrine pour tomber directement dans un nuage de papillons multicolores.

\- Peut-on aller le voir ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Là, dans le fameux box numéro 2, Roan est en train de manger son avoine ainsi que quelques pommes juteuses. Son allure montre qu'il est encore jeune et qu'il ne demande qu'à gambader dans les prés. Sous le charme de l'animal comme elle l'avait été avec Rocinante, Régina s'avance avec prudence en piquant une carotte au passage pour se faire accepter. Roan ne dit rien, il dévie son regard vers le légume et s'approche d'un pas. Alors que Régina tend la carotte vers sa bouche, son autre main se lève doucement afin de lui caresser la tête. Leurs regards se croisent et l'étincelle se met à briller. Le cheval hennit brièvement, soufflant dans les cheveux bruns de Régina, avant de s'avancer d'un pas supplémentaire. La jeune femme est alors au plus près de l'animal et n'a plus qu'à ouvrir ses bras pour encercler le cou puissant de Roan dans une étreinte presque salvatrice. En dehors du box, Emma ne peut qu'assister à ce spectacle presque magique qu'elle pensait ne plus voir. La blonde voit les larmes de peine et de plaisir rouler sur les joues de sa bien-aimée, mais Emma ne bouge pas. C'est un moment particulier que Régina doit vivre seule avec son cheval. Le fils de Rocinante.

Emma rejoint la rousse et confirme l'achat d'une poignée de main ferme. La dresseuse part alors dans son bureau afin de finaliser le tout au nom de Régina Mills. De son côté, Emma prévient ses acolytes pour le transport de l'animal, car cela doit être fait aujourd'hui et sans plus attendre.

Assise sur les barrières du champ à pianoter sur son téléphone portable, Emma ne voit pas la brune revenir, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, à quelques pas d'elle, Emma ressent sa présence et lève la tête avant de descendre de son perchoir. Aussitôt, Régina se blottit dans les bras de sa compagne, laissant échapper son trop-plein d'émotions. Quitter Roan est aussi difficile que ça l'était avec Rocinante. Mais les choses seront différentes. Pas de courses. Pas de concours. Pas de prix à remporter. Juste des balades, du plaisir, et une vie de paix.

\- Rentrons, je me suis occupée de tout. Ne t'en fais pas, tu le retrouveras bientôt.

\- Merci pour tout Emma. Comment te remercier ?

\- Aime-moi, c'est juste ce qu'il me faut pour mon bonheur.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt.

\- Fais-moi penser à remercier Ruby.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmure Régina avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'Emma a déposé Régina chez elle avant de filer trop rapidement à son goût. Oui, elle a rendez-vous ce soir chez ses parents, mais elles avaient encore le temps et Régina aurait aimé le passer avec Emma plutôt que seule. Alors, bien décidé à ne pas perdre son temps inutilement, elle se fait couler un bain bien chaud, se verse du vin dans un grand verre ballon, allume quelques bougies parfumées et lance une musique douce depuis sa petite station Bluetooth. Mais avant de glisser dans son bain, son téléphone sonne l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

~ Je t'aime ~

Régina se mord la lèvre dans un sourire à la lecture de ce simple message.

~ Je t'aime plus encore ~

~ Impossible ~

~ Oses-tu remettre en doute mon amour ? ~

~ Non. Je te dis juste que je t'aime plus fort encore ~

~ Que c'est beau la naïveté ~

~ Tout comme l'espoir ~

~ Pourquoi es-tu partie si tôt ? ~

~ Pour que tu puisses te préparer tranquillement pour ce soir. Je sais à quel point ta mère est intransigeante sur les horaires ~

~ C'est ce que je suis exactement en train de faire ~

~ C'est-à-dire? ~

~ Tu l'aurais su, si tu étais restée ~

~ Tu es diabolique ~

~ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ~

~ Et plus encore ~

~ On se revoit vite ? ~

~ Très vite... ~

Alors que Régina sourit au dernier message avant de se prélasser dans son bain, elle ne se doute pas un seul instant qu'Emma, elle, est à des kilomètres de New-York avec ses acolytes.

* * *

19h30. Dans trente minutes, il sera l'heure à laquelle Cora a convié ses filles. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Mme Mills n'est pas prête. Le repas n'est pas cuit. La table n'est pas dressée. Sa tenue est toujours dans le dressing. Quant à Mr Mills, il est toujours dans le fond du jardin à finir les derniers préparatifs.

\- Cette journée aura failli être un fiasco total !, commence Cora à l'instant même où son mari revient dans la maison. Non, mais c'est vrai ! Qui nous a donné une fille pareille. Robin n'est qu'un crétin doublé d'un égoïste. Comment a-t-elle pu le choisir au lieu d'Emma ?! Je ne comprends pas.

\- Elle a ouvert les yeux, c'est le principal. Tout se passera bien, ma chérie.

\- Elle sera là dans trente minutes, Henry ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille bien ?

\- Parce que, dit-il avant d'encercler la taille svelte de sa femme, j'ai réservé une table au Per Se pour 21h30 et ta fille est au courant. Elle vient vers 21h15 pour que l'on parte ensemble au restaurant.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu sais comme je raffole de leur oeuf poché à la truffe noire !

\- Je sais, affirme-t-il dans un sourire fier.

\- Tu es le meilleur des maris, avoue Cora avant d'embrasser chastement son mari et de poursuivre, le plus fabuleux des pères et tu seras, à n'en pas douter, un beau-père très attentif.

\- Et toi, une belle-mère casse-pied.

\- Pas avec notre chère Emma. Elle est comme ma fille après toutes ces années.

\- Ma chère, tu es casse-pied avec tout le monde, Emma ne fera pas exception.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, admet-elle alors qu'elle se penche vers Henry pour l'embrasser une seconde fois.

\- Va te préparer, je finis de tout ranger et je te rejoins en haut.

Alors que sa femme grimpe les escaliers du manoir pour rejoindre l'étage, Henry ne peut se remémorer leur début. Originaire de la même petite ville dans le Maine, les deux jeunes tourtereaux ont rapidement fait des jaloux. Henry avait réussi là où bien d'autres avaient échoué ; passer le caractère impénétrable de Cora. Ensemble depuis leurs premières heures de lycée, le couple avait très vite pris la décision de partir afin de grandir davantage et de fonder leur famille dans un lieu où tout est possible. New-York s'était alors imposée d'elle-même, offrant l'inimaginable à ce couple du Maine.

Zéléna est arrivée très vite. Cora n'a pas abandonné sa vie professionnelle pour autant. Allier le changement des couches, les réunions de conseils et sa vie de femme étaient devenue son quotidien. Elle et Henry géraient leur famille comme une entreprise bien huilée, dans laquelle l'amour est la seule manière d'agir.

Puis Régina a montré le bout de son nez. Henry a pris le relai de Cora qui mettait sa carrière en jeu à cette époque-là et comme depuis toujours, la réussite les accompagna. Régina eut les mêmes attentions que sa soeur aînée et les mêmes libertés à l'âge critique de l'adolescence. Emma est entrée dans leur vie à cette époque, bousculant leur quotidien par sa folie, son insouciance disparue et son histoire passée. Voyant comment leurs filles accueillaient cette jeune adolescente perdue et nouvelle, Henry et Cora ne purent que se féliciter pour leur éducation.

Dès lors, ils vivaient presque à cinq si on comptait les apparitions nombreuses d'Emma au cours d'une seule journée. Avec Régina, rien ne les séparait, pas même un garçon. Jamais elle ne délaissait l'autre au profit d'un ou une autre. Cette vision fit réagir, Henry et Cora qui, un matin, eurent une discussion sur les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

_C'était un dimanche matin comme les autres. Alors que Zéléna était déjà partie depuis une bonne heure retrouver son compagnon pour une journée en amoureux, que Cora s'éveillait dans la suite parentale et qu'Henry préparait le petit-déjeuner dans leur grande cuisine, dans la chambre de Régina, ça dormait encore à point fermé. Comme tous les samedis, Emma avait dormi chez les Mills, profitant du temps passé avec eux, mais surtout avec Régina._

_La veille avait marqué un tournant. Alors que les préparatifs de Noël s'accéléraient au sein du manoir, Régina avait accroché du gui un peu partout demandant à Emma à chaque instant de vérifier le bon emplacement de la petite branche aux boules rouges. Se prêtant au jeu de la tradition, Emma embrassait Régina sur la joue à chaque apparition. Quand la brune appela Emma pour la dernière branche, Régina tourna la tête au moment du baiser, laissant les lèvres d'Emma se poser sur les siennes. Non loin de sursauter de surprise, Emma en apprécia la douceur et l'avalanche d'émotions que le baiser provoqua._

_Juste à l'entrée du couloir, Mr et Mme Mills avait assisté à cet événement qui changea l'étincelle dans leurs regards. Bouleversées, chacune des deux jeunes femmes n'avait montré aucun signe d'ébranlement ou de chaos. Elles avaient continué leur quotidien comme si rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, à quelques jours de Noël, l'amitié avait bien laissé sa place à un sentiment plus puissant, mais plus effrayant également._

_\- Les filles ne sont pas levées encore ?, demanda Henry en voyant sa femme arriver dans la cuisine en kimono de soie._

_\- Oh que non, je les entendais encore parler à une heure du matin. On ne les verra pas avant dix heures. _

_\- Cora... J'aimerais qu'on discute à propos Régina et Emma. _

_\- Je t'écoute mon chéri, lança Cora avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine, même si je pense savoir de quoi tu veux parler._

_\- Parce que toi aussi, tu as remarqué. _

_\- Difficile de ne pas ouvrir les yeux après hier. À croire que ma fille est aveugle !_

_\- Et tu en penses quoi ?, questionna Henry à voix basse._

_\- J'en pense que nous avons élevé nos filles de façon à ce qu'elles prennent les meilleures décisions pour elle. Ça compte aussi en amour. _

_\- Donc ça ne te pose pas de problème si notre fille tombe amoureuse d'Emma ?_

_\- Si je dois être franche, connaître Emma est un avantage certain._

_\- Je comprends. Je l'aime beaucoup, cette petite et ma Régi est toujours heureuse à ses côtés._

_\- Mais tu ne vas rien faire, Henry Mills !, le prévint Cora en le pointant du doigt. Si ces deux jeunes femmes sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre, elles ouvriront les yeux un jour. C'est à elle de faire le travail, pas à nous._

_\- Mais nous pouvons les encourager sur la bonne voie... N'est-ce pas ?, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, réveillant ainsi son instant de manipulatrice._

_\- En finesse, mon chéri, en finesse..._

* * *

\- Tu es sublime, lui souffle Henry en arrivant derrière elle.

\- Il le faut bien si je veux garder mon époux.

\- Oh, mais tu seras toujours sublime à mes yeux, Mme Mills, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille avant de poser un baiser en-dessous.

\- Flatteur !

\- Il le faut bien si je veux garder mon épouse, lance-t-il amusé avant de s'avancer vers sa commode.

Comme au premier jour, Henry et Cora savent se parler l'un l'autre et apprécier avec aisance le caractère de l'autre. Levant les yeux au ciel après sa réponse plagiée, Cora sourit au miroir de sa coiffeuse en suivant son mari du regard.

\- Tout est prêt et rangé, Mr Mills ?

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Régina.

\- A vrai dire, moi aussi. Depuis Rocinante, notre Régi n'est plus la même. Ça a brisé quelque chose chez elle et j'espère que Roan l'aidera à se pardonner.

\- Emma à ses côtés, je n'ai aucun doute, lui assure-t-il avant de prendre ses sous-vêtements, je file à la douche. Les filles seront là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Parfait, il me reste mes boucles d'oreilles à mettre et je suis prête.

Trente minutes plus tard, Zéléna et Régina arrivent ensemble à la demeure Mills. Zéléna est accompagnée de son mari, alors que Régina arrive seule. Sachant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Robin, l'aînée est étonnée de la voir sortir de sa voiture en solitaire ce soir.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvent, les chamailleries sont d'actualité, mais ce soir, Régina ne participe pas vraiment à leur jeu annuel. Elle a l'esprit ailleurs, quelque part dans un appartement new-yorkais. Et comme si elles étaient connectées, Emma vient de lui envoyer un message.

~ Tu es magnifique ~

~ Comment peux-tu juger de cela ? ~

~ Tu es toujours magnifique ~

~ Et aussi, parce que je suis derrière toi ~, ajoute Emma immédiatement après.

Régina s'est déjà retournée quand Emma range son téléphone dans un sourire crispé. La jolie brune voudra-t-elle d'elle pour sa soirée d'anniversaire ? Voudra-t-elle d'elle en tant que compagne auprès de ses parents et de sa soeur ? Même si ces derniers sont au courant et soutiennent leur relation, c'est autre chose de s'afficher devant eux.

Sous ses yeux brillants, Emma est vêtue d'une robe pourpre dont l'unique bretelle soutient le tissu sur son épaule gauche. La ceinture dorée serre sa taille svelte, harmonisant son corps déjà parfait. Ses cheveux détachés retombent en grosse boucle dans son dos, libérant son visage d'ange. Sans tenir compte du lieu et des personnes présentes, Régina court comme elle peut avec ses talons aiguilles vers le seul être qui fait battre son coeur.

Sans crier gare, Régina lui saute au cou avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser empli d'envie et de manque.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui souffle Emma, ses lèvres encore scellées à celles de Régina.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Disons que j'ai été invitée...

\- Sérieusement ? Ma mère a autorisé ta présence ?

\- Elle n'a plus le choix maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. Enfin... sauf si tu ne veux pas leur dire. Je préférerais vivre mon amour pour toi au grand jour, mais si tu souhaites cacher notre relation, alors je n'irai pas contre.

\- Emma... Je t'ai embrassée devant Zéléna. Et mes parents sont sûrement derrière les rideaux de l'entrée.

\- Certes, vu comme ça, bredouille Emma en baissant la tête.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais plus faire semblant, Emma. Plus maintenant que j'ai goûté au bonheur d'être dans tes bras.

\- Je t'aime, lui susurre Emma avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- Ce soir, tu rentres avec moi...

\- Oh, mais je ne voudrais pas te mettre en colère et puis tu...

\- Bon, vous avez fini ? Nous allons être en retard !, la coupe Cora en se dirigeant vers sa voiture au bras de son mari.

\- Ta mère et son planning...

\- On ne la refera pas...

Emma et Régina montent dans la voiture de la brune alors que les deux autres véhicules quittent déjà la propriété des Mills. Dans l'habitacle, les caresses sont sensuelles et explicites. Si elles n'étaient pas attendues, il est certain que leurs prochaines heures seraient dédiées à la découverte charnelle du corps de l'autre. Trop rapidement, le Per Se apparaît à l'horizon stoppant ainsi leurs caresses taquines.

Au deuxième étage du Per Se, l'étage privatif, une table ronde trône non loin de l'immense baie vitrée. La vue à cette hauteur est simplement magnifique. Le restaurant, abrité dans un bâtiment situé sur le rond point Columbus Circus, offre aux clients privilégiés une vue magnifique sur Central Parc.

Emma est subjuguée par la beauté du paysage. À l'orphelinat, la petite fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur une ruelle étroite dans laquelle les poubelles s'entassaient chaque semaine. Quand elle fut adoptée par les Swan, le quartier huppé, dans lequel avait été construite leur maison, avait un peu rassuré Emma, mais pas au point de se sentir réellement chez elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle emménagea dans son loft sur East avenue qu'elle ressentit enfin l'apaisement. Peut-être parce que ce logement était le sien et non celui d'un autre. D'autant plus que la grande fenêtre de son salon donnait directement sur Riverside Park sur la côte ouest de l'île de Manhattan. Un cadre apaisant pour cette jeune femme au passé compliqué.

Le soleil se couche tranquillement et la teinte orangée qu'il dégage donne à la pièce une douce lueur romantique, presque enchanteresse. Régina, qui s'est approchée de sa belle, glisse ses doigts dans la main d'Emma afin de se lier à elle pour profiter de ce moment unique.

\- Alors maman, comment ça se fait que le rendez-vous a été décalé à la dernière minute ?, demande Régina curieuse avant d'enfourner une cuillère de cette délicieuse mousse à l'avocat qu'elle a prise en entrée. Étais-tu en retard ?

\- Absolument pas, ton père voulait juste faire la surprise !, nie effrontément la matriarche de la famille Mills, faisant sourire son époux.

\- Maman, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais déceler chez les gens, c'est le mensonge... Et mon radar est en alerte. Tu détestes les surprises...

\- Elle est pour toi celle-ci, pas pour moi. Ça change tout. Et arrête avec tes interrogations stupides, déguste donc ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette.

\- Bien, maman. Comme tu voudras, maman..., répond la brune faisant rire Emma placée à côté d'elle.

Ce n'est pas le regard noir de Cora Mills qui les arrêtera. Le repas se poursuit avec délices. Les plats principaux arrivent avec un fumet des plus divins. Le chef, Thomas Keller, est un véritable bijou dans son domaine. Par chance, la famille Mills ayant contribué à l'achat des murs du restaurant, ils ont un accès privilégié à ces tables hautement prisées.

La bonne humeur est de mise ce soir, pour la première fois où leurs deux filles sont accompagnées. Cela semble d'un naturel évident qu'Emma soit à cette table en ce jour si particulier pour Régina.

\- Alors vous deux..., commence Zéléna avec ses sous-entendus habituels. Vous vous êtes caressé le minou ?

\- ZÉLÉNA !, s'esclaffe Régina en crachant la moitié de sa bouchée.

\- Oh ça va, ne fais pas ta mijaurée, on sait tous que tu n'as d'yeux que pour Emma depuis plusieurs années alors ça paraîtrait logique, lance la soeur aînée coupant ainsi Emma dans son élan.

\- Régina ?, l'appelle-t-elle doucement alors que toute la tablée a cessé de respirer. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui..., souffle la brune en baissant le regard dans son assiette.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- J'ai essayé, mais tu prenais toutes mes attentions pour de l'amitié...

\- Simplement parce que j'étais persuadé que je n'avais aucune chance... Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu laissais une chance à Robin, j'ai compris que jamais tu ne m'aimerais comme je t'aime.

\- J'ai accepté Robin dans ma vie, uniquement parce que je savais que je n'avais aucune chance...

Le silence s'abat sur les deux jeunes femmes, sous le poids de l'évidence. Comment ont-elles pu être si aveugles alors que chacune attendait l'autre ? Leurs yeux brillent de mille lueurs et ne se quittent plus. Le monde peut bien s'écrouler, plus rien n'a d'importance que la vérité sur leurs sentiments.

\- Qui m'a fait deux idiotes pareille ?!, lâche d'un seul coup Cora alors que les desserts arrivent.

\- Pour Régina, je sais..., réplique Emma en plaisantant de son sous-entendu avant de reprendre son sérieux. Pour moi, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Ma chère Emma, il est évident que ce sont les Swan, lâche Cora en roulant des yeux.

Les deux couples n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre. Pour les Swan, les Mills sont bien trop superficiels, autoritaires et guindés, alors que pour les Mills, les Swan sont trop mous, utopistes et princiers. Mais par principe, ni les uns, ni les autres n'ont mis d'entrave à la relation amicale de leurs filles, bien trop forte et fusionnelle pour aller contre.

\- Et depuis plusieurs années, vous êtes également de la famille Mills. À n'en pas douter, ajoute la matriarche faisant sourire Emma et briller ses yeux.

Une telle déclaration de la part de Cora est un sésame qu'il faut préserver toute sa vie. Elle venait clairement d'affirmer et devant toute sa tribu qu'Emma faisait partie des siens, à la plus grande joie de Régina.

Le repas se termine par un café fumant, dont la douce odeur d'arabica vient flotter dans l'air ambiant et apaiser les estomacs gourmands rassasiés par le gâteau d'anniversaire. Alors que Régina pensait que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Henry se lève et s'excuse auprès de ses invités pour s'éclipser quelques minutes. Quand il revient, sous l'oeil inquisiteur de sa cadette, il pousse un objet qui roule couvert d'un drap blanc. Il s'arrête à hauteur de la grande baie vitrée et appelle sa fille.

\- Pour tes 35 ans, commence-t-il en tenant la main de Régina dans la sienne, nous voulions tous la même chose; revoir ce sourire lumineux sur ton doux visage. Emma est arrivée un matin de février avec ce qui nous semblait être la solution.

\- En février, tu dis..., souffle-t-elle en plongeant son regard brûlant dans les iris émeraude d'Emma.

C'est à cette période-là que Régina avait annoncé à la blonde qu'elle donnait une chance à Robin... Il n'y avait que deux possibilités... Soit c'était avant et les paroles de Régina ont dû la blesser au plus haut point, soit c'était après et malgré son choix, Emma voulait la gâter encore et toujours. Le sentiment d'amour qui déferle à ce moment-là dans ses veines est sans nom. Si puissant, que ses larmes se frayent un chemin sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

\- Elle nous a parlé de Roan, poursuit son père qui a bien compris la tempête émotionnelle qui se joue en ce moment même dans la tête et le coeur de Régina. Elle nous a clairement faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide financièrement, mais d'une autre manière. Nous avons donc aménagé une partie du champ qu'il y a sur la propriété, avec tout ce qu'il lui faut et où il est actuellement.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? Mais quand ? Comment ?, questionne Régina qui ne comprend pas tout.

\- Ma chérie, lance Emma en se levant vers elle, début février, j'ai pris contact avec Mérida, la jeune femme que tu as vu aujourd'hui avec Roan... Elle s'apprêtait à vendre le poulain à Mr Gold.

\- Ce fils de..., la coupe Régina avant de censurer ses propos.

\- Oui, je sais... C'est pour ça que j'ai fait une offre directement à Mr Hopper sans passer par Mérida. Offre qu'il a acceptée sans hésiter. À partir de là, il a été dressé uniquement pour toi et pour avoir une vie heureuse à tes côtés. Tes parents ont proposé de le prendre chez eux, là où Rocinante a grandi. J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, comme ça, tu pourras le monter quand tu en as envie.

\- Mais quand est-ce que vous êtes allés le chercher ?, s'adresse Régina à sa famille avant de poursuivre, je l'ai vu cette après-midi.

\- Je les ai prévenus après t'avoir déposé chez toi. Je les ai rejoints chez eux...

\- Et nous sommes allés le chercher ensemble, la coupe Cora en se levant pour s'approcher de Régina.

\- Et de mon côté, je me suis dit que ceci, ajoute Zéléna en prenant enfin la parole avant de poser les mains sur le drap blanc, compléterait la surprise.

Puis, dans un silence de cathédrale, l'aînée des soeurs fait glisser le drap immaculé. Dessous, se dresse fièrement sur une table adaptée, la selle de Régina. Celle qu'elle avait eue quand son poulain célébra son âge adulte. Celle qu'elle avait fait broder du nom de son étalon. Celle sur laquelle elle asseyait quand elle montait Rocinante. Celle qu'elle avait définitivement mise au grenier à la mort de celui-ci.

\- Je me suis dis que restaurée, elle serait parfaite. J'y ai ajouté une petite nouveauté, précise-t-elle en montrant du doigt la broderie supplémentaire indiquant le prénom du jeune cheval ; Roan, en dessous de celle de son père ; Rocinante.

\- Elle est magnifique !, s'exclame Régina avant de sauter au coup de sa soeur. Merci Zéli.

\- Bon anniversaire petite soeur, lui souffle Zéléna à l'oreille.

La fin de la soirée arrive rapidement sous les accolades familiales et les chauds remerciements de Régina, émue aux larmes. Avant de se quitter définitivement, ils ont tous envie d'aller voir le jeune cheval, désormais sous la protection des Mills.

* * *

Arrivée à la propriété, le convoi de voitures poursuit le trajet jusqu'au haras familial. Là, Roan est tranquillement installé dans son box pour la nuit, mais en entendant le bruit des moteurs, ce dernier hennit et sort sa tête. Chacun leur tour, ils viennent lui faire une caresse sur la crinière avant de laisser la place à Régina. Ce moment semble hors du temps. La cadette se perd dans sa contemplation et n'entend même pas sa soeur quitter les lieux ainsi que ses parents rejoindre leur maison. Il ne reste qu'Emma qui lui laisse le temps nécessaire.

C'est un frisson qui sort Régina de ce moment si spécial au bout de presque trente minutes. Emma, telle la romantique qui se cache en elle, pose son foulard sur les épaules de sa dulcinée avant de lui frotter doucement les bras. Régina se retourne alors et plante son regard noir et brillant dans les émeraudes amoureuses de sa jolie blonde. C'est alors que commence un baiser enflammé. Dénué d'organisation et de sens, mais il a la faculté de faire perdre la tête à Emma. Encore essoufflée par cet assaut, la jeune femme est prête pour le second round.

\- Ramène-moi chez toi, lui souffle Régina contre ses lèvres.

\- Régina...

\- J'ai envie de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu as eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça en me levant ce matin, mais je peux t'assurer que ça n'a rien à voir avec mon envie.

\- Je l'espère...

\- Je t'attends depuis si longtemps, Emma ! Crois-moi, demain, j'aurais toujours envie. Après-demain aussi. Après-après-demain aussi. Après-après-après-demain aussi. Après-après...

\- C'est bon !, la coupe Emma amusée par le comportement étrangement enfantin de sa compagne. J'ai compris.

\- Je t'aime Emma et j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour comme j'ai envie de posséder ton corps.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça... Nous sommes chez tes parents, quand même !

\- Alors ramène-moi chez toi...

\- Écoute, je vais te ramener chez toi, tu vas te coucher et passer la meilleure des nuits. Si demain matin, une fois les émotions redescendues, tu as toujours cette même envie que je vois dans tes yeux, alors je serai toute à toi et sans restriction.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas en disant ce genre de chose que mon envie va se calmer.

\- Je sais... Allez, viens!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Emma sombre encore dans un sommeil réparateur et apaisant, un vacarme vient tirer la blonde hors d'un rêve agréable. Peu à peu, Emma réalise qu'elle est dans son lit et que ces douces images n'étaient qu'utopie. En entendant une seconde fois taper dans le salon, la blonde comprend alors qu'on frappe à sa porte. Avant d'enfiler un short et un t-shirt, elle regarde l'heure sur son portable... L'écran digital affiche 5h47.

En prenant conscience de l'heure si matinale, un brin d'inquiétude vient envahir ses cellules. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tant de boucan ? Une fois la phase de questionnement passée, Emma entend pour la troisième fois ce frappement sur sa porte. En quelques secondes, la blonde est dans le salon, prête à découvrir qui ose la réveiller.

Son visage devient grave quand elle voit Régina debout devant sa porte, vêtu de son long manteau beige et les cheveux humides.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, demande Emma craintive en lui attrapant les mains et à la fois, prête à arracher les yeux de celui ou celle qui aurait fait du mal à sa dulcinée.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Viens, entre !, lui lance Emma en la tirant vers l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de fermer la porte.

Emma s'apprête à aller chercher deux verres d'eau dans la cuisine quand Régina l'interpelle d'une voix sombre. Étonnée par ce timbre de voix, Emma se retourne et ses yeux tombent sur une brune à moitié nue devant elle. En effet, Régina ne porte que ses sous-vêtements. D'un pas lascif, la brune se rapproche d'Emma et vient agripper le col de son t-shirt pour coller leurs deux corps.

\- J'ai toujours très envie de toi, et plus encore !, lui souffle-t-elle à l'oreille provoquant ainsi un raz-de-marée de frissons chez Emma.

Sans aucune retenue, la blonde plaque sa bouche sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Régina, lançant de ce fait, un duel fiévreux et érotique. Les mains d'Emma ont pris possession du corps électrique de sa belle. Glissant ainsi ses doigts sur chaque grain de peau halée, Emma peut enfin savourer le plaisir sensuel d'une telle caresse.

Descendant jusqu'aux bas de ses reins, Emma colle davantage le corps de Régina contre elle, la faisant gémir d'appréhension. Puis délicatement, elle passe ses mains sur les fesses rebondies, puis sur le haut de ses cuisses avant de la soulever avec aisance. Surprise par cette nouvelle position, Régina lâche un petit cri de sursaut, puis enroule ses jambes autour de la taille d'Emma, pressant alors son intimité chaude et humide sur le ventre de sa belle.

Sans attendre plus longtemps et tout en découvrant la douceur de sa poitrine avec ses lèvres, Emma se dirige vers sa chambre, pressée de faire sienne la femme qu'elle désire ardemment depuis tant d'années.

Claquant la porte de sa chambre, Emma leur offre l'intimité dont elles ont envie et besoin. Régina et Emma passeront leur première nuit ensemble en tant qu'amantes, seules.

FIN

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS en deux parties ! Je sais que c'est pas cool de terminer comme ça, mais libre à vous d'imaginer la suite … ;)

J'ai un projet en cours d'écriture, mais étant donné que je me suis faite opérer de la main, ce projet est légèrement retarder.

Mais je reviens vite et en attendant, j'aimerai lire pleiiiins de reviews !

Gros bisous à toutes !

A bientôt


End file.
